YOU HAVEN'T LOST MEI NEVER HAD YAH
by markab
Summary: No Train! Aaron tries to get on with his life without Jackson, but danger looms in the future for him, is history about to repeat itself?
1. Chapter 1

"YOU HAVEN'T LOST ME...I NEVER HAD YAH"

Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale and it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: This is my first fic, I hope it is okay and like many fics, takes a different direction to the storyline on TV. Hope it's not too boring, It should get better in later chapters!

Chapter one

"You haven't lost me...I never had yah..."

Jackson's last words haunted Aaron as he walked back home to Emmerdale. The rain was falling lightly, it was differcult to tell whether the water on his cheeks was rain or tear drops.

4:15am, Aaron stumbled into Smithy cottage and closed the door quietly, Jackson's voice continuing in his head'

"You Don't love me..."

Aaron desparately wanted to call Jackson and put things right, but he realised he'd left his mobile in Jackson's van.

It had been such a great night out.

At Bar West, him and Jackson.

Paddy and Marlon too, but that was another matter, it was all for Jackson and they had finally kissed and made up. He'd felt great until he had seen mad Mickey outside the club while having a ciggy.

Mickey had been outside the club opposite Bar West with a group of girls, and Aaron wanted to kill him, kill for what he did to Clyde.

The Anger just built up, when Jackson had come looking for him, he was ready to get Mickey.

Jackson had given him an choice 'him or me'

Jackson had taken it as 'him'. he'd stormed off back to his van, Aaron begged him to stay, both of them got in to the van and they had continued to argue.

After Aaron had forced Jackson to stop the van on a country road, he realised he had to face the music over his emotions, of how he felt.

Telling Jackson he didn't honestly know whether he loved him back went badly, resulting to those dreaded words "You haven't lost me...I never had yah"

Aaron laid awake until the sun came up and finally, at about 8am, he finally feel asleep.

Paddy was singing along to the radio in the kitchen when Aaron finally rose at 11am.

He approached the kitchen table and sat, head in his hands. Paddy beamed at him,

"Morning" before turning down the volume on the radio,

"Thanks for last night!, me and Marlon had to get a cab home"

Aaron lifted his head "sorry" he mumbled, Paddy made him a coffee,

"So will Jackson want a coffee too, or is he still sleeping it off..." asked Paddy

Aaron looked up "What?"

"Jackson!, he slept here didn't he, I bet you two had a right laugh leaving us at that club"

Aaron sighed, realising Paddy thought Jackson was with him,

"No...he won't want a coffee" he replied.

"Tea then?" suggested Paddy, fumbling with the teabags.

"NO PADDY, HE'S NOT HERE ALRIGHT...just shut up will yah" he then stormed off back upstairs, it seemed that Aaron and Jackson had argued again!

Aaron went to work and Cain had sent the stroppy teenager on a 'parts' errand in Hotten, while Aaron was out of the village, Jackson pulled up in his van and parked outside the pub.

He couldn't face another argument with Aaron, that's why he had stayed the night with a mate, first he hurried over to Andy's place and paid him some rent he owed him, and telling him he was leaving the village.

Andy was alittle disappointed "hope it's nothing I did, or said" he laughed,

"nothing to do with you mate, i've got to...move on", after packing up his stuff, he bid Andy farewell and hurried to the van. Paddy saw him as he came up the road

"Hey, Aaron's at work if you looking for him" Paddy beamed.

"Yeah I know, you better give him this" he placed Aaron's mobile in Paddy's palm.

"His mobile?, I don't understand, what's going on with you two, last night Me and Marlon had to get a cab back and..."

Jackson Placed a hand on Paddy's shoulder

"Sorry mate, Thanks for everything...and Mum will be out your hair in all, she's coming with me"

Aaron sat at bar at Bar West, his hand beneath his chin, the music blaring out around him, music he generally hated, but he amusingly watched the guys dance upon the dance floor, namely Scarlett and Victoria.

He like sitting at the bar, he could watch the club entrance, watch for Jackson, but he knew he wouldn't be coming through those doors anytime soon. He'd heard that he had gone away on a 6 week construction job some where near Manchester.

He tried to get the visions of Jackson being picked up by other guys in canal street out of his mind, he missed him, he missed him badly.

He downed his beer as Victoria came swooning from the dance floor to his side,

"You thinking about _him _again" she asked with a smile, Aaron faced her defensively

"NO I'M NOT!"

Victoria nodded " You are, you make it look so obvious pining for him, while _he _is shagging somebody else, deal with it"

Aaron rolled his eyes "Do one Vic"

"Okay, but I was about to say you have an admirer!" she cooed.

Aaron licked his top lip as to say 'am I bothered' but he looked around anyway,

"Who?"

Victoria nodded her head toward the seating area, and Aaron followed her glance to a young guy with short spiky blonde hair, he suddenly flashed Aaron an amazing grin and rose his bottle of beer at him.

If Jackson was no longer bothered about him then why should he be with him. Aaron swallowed nerviously and aprroached the guy...

TBC

Reviews all welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

YOU HAVEN'T LOST ME...I NEVER HAD YAH

CHAPTER TWO

DISLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they are property of ITV

A/N: Apologises to anyone anon who wanted to review, I've changed the settings and you can now do so...hope story is not boring-it's my first fic and english is my second language so I hope you can understand it!

Aaron stared out of his bedroom window at Smithy cottage then turned and gazed into his closet mirror,

'looking good' was his first thought

'When did I start to care how I look' was his second.

He heard the toilet flush, and the good looking guy with the blonde spiky hair came strolling into the bedroom.

"So...this is your little domain"

Aaron rolled his eyes and grabbed his grey hoodie

"So are we going into town or what?" he asked moodily.

Ben gazed around the room, Aaron was surprisingly tidy, not what he had expected at all.

"I thought I'd never see your room...lured me here for a reason did yah?" he joked.

Aaron was drawn to Ben's amazing grin, the very grin that attracted him since that night in Bar West 3 weeks previous.

"I've seen him around at the clubs in town, an ex is he...?"

Aaron bolted out of this thoughts and shot a glance to Ben, who was holding his framed photo of Jackson snapped on a beach in Lanzarote.

He almost immediately snatched it off him " He means nothing to me!" and slammed the photo into the top drawer of his dresser

"what's his name...?,I know he's a bit of a pool hustler" asked Ben, but Aaron resisted any questioning,

"look we're going into town if you've forgotten, lets get a move on yeah"

Before Ben could reply Aaron had hurried out into the hall towards the stairs, he followed suit and as he followed Aaron down the steps he said,

"But I thought we were having a quick pint in your local...the wolf pack wasn't it?"

"No...but that's a good description of some of the locals who sup there!" Aaron cheekily smiled as he grabbed his door keys from the table, it was then the front door abruptly opened and Paddy came bursting through, grinning at the pair.

"Ah ha, so we finally meet" he said towards Ben

Ben looked at Aaron with an expression of 'who is this grinning loon!'

Aaron sighed and lazily waved his arm "Ben...Paddy...Paddy...Ben" he approached the front door "Now let's go " he was eager for a quick exit.

Paddy turned toward them "I knew you were meeting someone, hey why don't you both stay and have a..."

"Can't stop, heading into town!" Aaron replied, already legging it down the path pulling his hood up over his shaven head. Ben held out his hand toward Paddy,

"Nice to of met you Paddy..." Paddy shook it before Aaron's " OI, ARE YOU COMING!" bashed their ears painfully from outside.

Ben hurried down the path and the both headed towards the black Ford Capri parked outside the pub.

"Classic!" Cried Aaron in excitment clocking the vehicle, Ben smiled

"It's me dads, but I knew you'd be interested in it..." Aaron was already poking and prodding the car, " ...seems you are more interested in that thing than me!"

Aaron ignored him, but flashed him a grin " Can i drive her?"

Ben bit his lip he knew he shouldn't , but Aaron's grin melted his heart, Aaron grinning was few and far between he had noticed. He dug his hand into his pocket and chucked Aaron the keys.

Before Ben had made it to the passenger side his hearing was blasted by a "AARON!"

He looked toward the direction of the pub and gaped as some tart in high heels clicked her way over toward them.

Aaron wound the window down on Ben's side, "Never mind her, time to go!" he barked

As soon as Ben jumped in, Aaron floored the gas pedal, the car sped off with a tyre screech

"AARON!" called Chas again, her dark hair flowing in the wind, the only thing greeting her was exhaust fumes to choke on!

Bar West:

"I told you i'll get you to dance" Laughed Ben "Its taken 3 weeks, but i succeeded in my challenge"

Aaron took a swig of beer and smiled "yeah, yeah, but don't get your hopes up, I only did it because you let me drive, that was my first and _last _time!"

Ben loved Aaron's smile, and at last he felt Aaron's hand on the small of his back "just going for a ciggy" he informed with a flashing smile and hurried off

Ben watched him disappear towards the club exit as his mate Tom came to his side at the bar

"So mate, hows it going with Mr chuckles?"

Ben leaned on the bar moving his beer bottle from hand to hand "Alright...his mind is elsewhere at times, but we're get there"

He supped his beer and turned to Tom " we are just keeping it cool at the moment but..." he stopped in mid flow as he saw Aaron's ex enter the club with two mates in toe. He was dresses in a fetching red checkered shirt and dark eyes smiling in conversation with his mates.

"What's up?" asked Tom, noticing Ben a little agitated, he followed his glance

"Jackson Walsh, I haven't seen him around for a while..."

"He's Aaron's Ex... and that's how it's staying" his usual nice smile suddenly fading.

As the night wore on Ben was pleased Aaron hdn't noticed Jackson, the club had got busy blocking out a protential meeting.

But Jackson had noticed Aaron when he had come up to the bar for a round of drinks. Aaron and the other guy sitting at the crowded bar.

Jackson nervously swallowed and came forward, Aaron had shared a joke with Ben when he felt a knowing presence behind him, at a glance he was shocked to see Jackson.

"Hi Aaron..." he said with a hint of a smile.

Aaron was dumbstruck, the last person he'd thought he'll see tonight was Jackson, he had just got used to just not seeing him.

Ben could see the arkwardness of the situation and beconed his hand toward Jackson.

"Hi I'm Ben, you must be a mate of Aarons"

Jackson reluctantly shook Ben's hand while giving him the once over.

"Yeah I'm Jackson..." he replied and immediatley turned his attentions to Aaron,

" So how's you been, How's Paddy...?"

Aaron pushed his beer bottle between palm to palm on the bar, he really didn't know what to say to him, Ben hopped off his stool and grabbed his Jacket he had been sitting on,

"So Aaron, shall go get that Kebab..."

Aaron was relieved to get out the unexpected situ, he hated the unexpected, he slid off his own stool only to come directly face to face with Jackson.

Ben wasn't too happy how long their eyes gazed into eachothers, he grabbed Aaron's arm,

"Hey lets go..."

Aaron let himself be pulled away, but not before Ben shot Jackson a _back off _look.

But Jackson wasn't intimidated, he difiantly called "night aaron!"

But Aaron was long gone, Jackson leaned upon the bar as he waited to get served...there was something he didn't like about Ben...

tbc

All reviews welcome please!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews, and as chantelle requested the next chapter in 24 hrs I've tried my best. Please enjoy.

Aaron leaned upon the counter of the kebab shop, Ben had place the order and turned to him with a frown,

"It was a bit arkward in there tonight, with your Ex showing up..."

Aaron nodded "Tell me about it...he's been working away, but I Suppose I would have bumped into him sooner or later"

Ben really didn't care about where he'd been, he just hoped he will stay away, he watched as their order was handed over to them and he paid up, and they exited the shop and stood on the street.

"So..." started Ben searching for the kebab meat through the mountain of salad,"want to stay at mine tonight...?"

Aaron felt strange...before tonight he was all prepared to spend the night with Ben, but now...

"I need to get home," he answered. He could see the disappointment in Ben's face "Look, I'll get a cab if you want..."

Ben _was _disppointed, seeing that damned Ex had put Aaron off.

He flashed Aaron one of his nice smiles, although it came across rather more thinly.

"No it's okay, I'll drive yah..."

The drive home was silent between them, and as Ben stopped the Capri outside Smithy cottage, Aaron was prepared to just jump out, Ben grabbed him,

"Hey...don't I get a goodnight kiss?"

Aaron rolled his eyes and quickly slobbered some sort of kiss on to Ben's cheek.

"Very romantic" Ben said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'll call yah!" cried Aaron moving away towards the darkened cottage,

"Yah see that you do..." shot Ben's reply from the car's open window, and after watching Aaron enter the cottage and closing the door behind him, he slammed his hand upon the steering wheel. He was full of disappointment over how the night had ended, like Aaron earlier that day he floored the gas pedal and sped off out the village...

The next morning Aaron got up and showered, when he was all refreshed he hurried down the stairs to smell of burning toast.

"Wow!" Gasped Paddy looking at his watch, " Is this Aaron I see crawling out of his pit at 7.30am...and it's a Saturday!" Aaron snatched a piece of toast out from Paddy's grasp and crunched into it, " So...? Cain wants me to do a few hours at the garage...I could do with the money"

Paddy put more bread under the grill and turned, " So...hmmm...how did your ahmm...date go?"

Aaron sat at the table and smirked at Paddy's flustering, " Who says it was a date..."

Paddy pulled a face " Wasn't it...?, oh...so is ahmm, Ben not your boyfriend then?"

"Nah...we're just mates..." he screwed his eyebrowes up a his own comment , Ben _was_ Boyfriend, but why did he tell Paddy he was just a _mate._

"Well, you could do worse, he seems _really_ nice, and polite too..." he then had an after thought " of what i saw of him before you whisked him away..."

Aaron stood "I'll grab a coffee at the cafe, I hate speaking this _early _in the day!"

Paddy watched him go with an amused smile, and got on with his toast making.

Aaron hurried over to the garage with his coffee from the cafe, Cain was under the bonnet of renault megane, Aaron pulled a face at the Christmas song blasting out from the radio, it was still November, christmas seemed to get earlier and earlier very year.

"Alright Cain!" he called, Cain snapped up from the bonnet and immediatley snatched the coffee from Aaron " Cheers for that, now...I've got a list of jobs I want doing, and don't take all day!"

Aaron nodded and stood there, Cain gave him a shove " Well get started, you know what needs sorting, and I wanna close at 12" Aaron huffed and went to get his overalls, Cain through his spanner aside and followed his Nephew, " And..." he continued " your Mother was going on about you last night, don't ignore her, do you here!"

Aaron didn't care he pulled on his overalls and set to work, his mother was only going to stick her nose in his business, and he hated that, his strain of thought was interrupted by the tingle of his phone, he pulled it out his pocket and flipped the lid, a text:

**sorry about last night, meet me friday bar west 8.00 Ben x**

Aaron smirked, it has him who should be apologising, for not staying over that led to the silent journey home, because of Jackson, his heart raced thinking about him, he quickly okayed the message and set back to work before Cain accused him of slacking.

That Friday, Aaron saw that Bar West had been festively decorated. There was even a Christmas tree.

Ben came over to him with the beers " There you go...so...done your crimbo shopping - it's less than a month away "

Aaron nodded " Nah, I'll leave that to Christmas eve..wanna a game of pool?"

Ben smiled and they made their way over to the pool table where Tom played a game with Joe, who Aaron remembered was a mate of Jackson's.

"There! beaten you again!" Tom cried in joy, Joe smiled sadly " that's another beer I owe yah..." he then sloped off looking sorry for himself, Aaron had noticed,

"What's his problem, sore loser...?"

Tom turned " Don't blame the game, him and Sol are over" Ben beamed a smile,

Really...!, they were together for ages..."

Tom shrugged " well, it happens to the best of them..." Aaron thought about him and Jackson, Tom glanced at Ben briefly and then anounced " Jackson's seeing someone, they've gone to that new place in Leeds, expensive to get in"

Ben could see the news had rocked Aaron by the expression on his face, he closed the gap between that the pool table " Are you okay about that, Jackson being your Ex and that ?"

Aaron could see the concern on Ben's face " Nah...I'm fine, I'm getting on with my life, so should he, I'm chuffed for him..." Aaron arkwardly dug into his pocket " I'm just gonna get a round in..."

Aaron made his way to the bar taken the info in '_Jackson with someone else...taking his new better bloke to a posh nightclub...had he forgotten all about him?' _ he needed a ciggy to process the info, and had to make sure Ben didn't notice how gutted he really was.

Ben of course had noticed, and happily potted the balls into their pockets smiling and pleased with himself, he glanced up to Tom who stood staring at him, arms folded "What ?"

"You...!, you can be cruel sometimes, why get me to tell him about Jackson..." asked Tom

"You didn't lie, you saw him the other night all over a new guy, at least now Aaron can't fret over him, he can move on with me"

"Hey, don't hurt Aaron, he seems a nice kid..." Said Tom.

Ben had completed the game in one hit, he looked up " ...And I can be nice...if I want to be..."

TBC

Reviews all welcome as always...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Again thanks for all the kind reviews, those not liking Ben have good reason not to...

The Dance music was loud and started to annoy him.

Aaron glanced at his watch, Ben was late 9 he had said, it was now knocking up to half past.

Aaron hated being late, for dates anyway, for work it didn't matter, Ben had been late for all their dates that week and it annoyed him.

Aaron swung around on the bar stool and watched the revellers dance to the music, happy and merry on their night out. Jackson was never late, well just the once early on in their relationship and there had been a good reason for it.

A voice broke his daze "thought i'd never get here, a mate kept me back, bit of business..."

Aaron didn't know what kind of work Ben did, every time he had asked, he would only be evasive with a this and that...

If he was bruterly honest the mystery was an attraction to him.

"It's okay, I'm getting used to it" he sighed playfully, " but I haven't got you a beer...as punishment"

Ben gave him a quick peck on the lips "Nice to see you too grumpy" he said in jest.

He ordered a drink and said " Tom's in Leeds, he's got a bloke...!"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes in surprise, Poor Tom wasn't the prettiest of fellows.

"I know hard to believe a" cried Ben in laughter.

The night wore on and Aaron really enjoyed himself, but he kept looking out for _him_, for Jackson, but Jackson wasn't here tonight, he was out again in some better club with a better boyfriend.

Aaron was in a dream as the music did his head in, Ben had come back from the gents and came to rest beside him on the soft seating area.

Ben slid up to him and slipped his arm around his shoulders pulling him closer to him.

Aaron flinched slightly making Ben retract his actions "I'm sorry...getting too heavy am I ?"

"No...it's alright, I don't mind..." He gazed into Ben's green eyes " I'm ready...you know..."

Ben was chuffed and stood, " I get us another beer in, and we're go..." Aaron returned his smile, but as he watched Ben disappear to the bar, his stomached churned uneasily...

Aaron shivered in the freezing night air, as he and Ben waited for the cab at the rank, the queue was endless and the cabs few and far between.

" we are going to be here all night at this rate, let's walk, my flat's not far..." suggested Ben pulling his jacket around himself.

Aaron nervously nodded in agreement, Ben could see he was uneasy, he sighed and breathed " ...if you don't want to, we don't have too..." he hated not getting what he wanted.

Aaron bit his lip and turned, "No, No it's fine, let's walk, might keep us warm a ?"

Aaron stared around the flat, it was nothing special, just a flat above a hardware shop in the Hotton High street.

Ben removed his jacket "Sorry it's freezing in here, i'll whack the thermo up"

Ben disappeared into the next room, Aaron entered into the lounge area and plonked himself down on one of the dingy sofas, he did'nt remove his hoodie, it was too cold.

Ben rubbed his hands together as he joined him in the lounge " i'll make us a coffee to warm us up!"

Aaron stood up, forcing his hands into his pockets " yeah...that'll be good..."

As Ben prepared the mugs in his kitchette he turned " sorry about the mess, i'm not as tidy as you"

Aaron folded his arms and leaned on the fridge and sighed " it's fine...I'm just abit anal about stuff..."

"Oh yeah..." smiled Ben, taking Aaron's reply as innuendo.

Aaron flustered as he realised what he ment " you know what i mean" he huffed,

Ben boiled the kettle, and poured into the mugs " yeah I do, I'm only kidding..."

Ben stirred the coffees and chucked the spoon into the sink, that was crammed full of plates and stuff, he handed Aaron his mug and they both entered the lounge and sat on the sofa.

Ben carefully put his arm around Aaron "Look, honestly if you are not...you know..."

Aaron nodded, gulping down the dregs of his coffee " No...I'm fine..." he turned and looked into Ben's eyes "...I want to"

Ben took the mug from Aaron's grasp and placed it with his on the cluttered coffee table, he then gentley cupped Aaron's face with his palms and kissed him on the lips, brushingly at first then more forceful when Aaron responded.

When he pulled away Ben slowly stood and took hold of Aaron's hand, and slowly led the nervous lad towards the bedroom...

The next morning Ben opened his eyes and stretched his arm across the bed, he'd expected Aaron but the space was empty and cold. He propped himself up upon his elbows and sighed in disappointment, then his mobile jingled and he reached across and grabbed it from the side.

he read the text: **missed you last night, hope to see you again. Lee X**

Ben deleted the text, and throw his mobile aside and got up.

Aaron wasn't far, he was in the lounge with a mug of tea, deep in thought. It was okay with Ben last night, but different than it was with Jackson.

Ben had been rough and lustful, were as Jackson had been gentle and loving.

Ben came through jolting Aaron from his thoughts " there you are, I thought you'd done a runner!"

Aaron smirked " Oh yeah... you can't get rid of me that easily!"

Ben nodded "Good, that's good to hear..." he then noticed Aaron's tea "...where's mine!"

Aaron stood " In the kettle, I've been up since 7" Ben made himself a cup , and turned,

"Look, I've got nowt in, hows about we go to the cafe up the road for breakkie"

Aaron pulled his hoodie on, this flat was cold even with the heating on,

"I've gotta better idea, we get breakfast and then you can spend the day with me in the village, at least Paddy's place is not the arctic!"

Ben slurped his tea and flashed his trademark grin " Sound, I'll get myself ready, won't be long"

To be honest, Aaron still wasn't entirely sure where he and Ben were going long term, and he still knew deep down he had strong feelings for Jackson, but he had lost Jackson...Jackson was starting a new life with a better boyfriend. He had no one to blame that but himself.

But he liked Ben, he was different and exciting, after last night he was ready to let Ben meet Paddy properly and maybe his Mother, if she behaved herself.

When Ben was ready and dressed in jeans and a sweater, Aaron stood,

"You don't mind do yah...?, coming back to the village with me"

Ben nodded and brushed his Aaron's cheek with his palm

"I'm actually looking forward to it...getting to know your family and friends..."

"I hope they like you, like I do!" Aaron chuckled.

Ben smiled, and gelled his blonde spikes " ...they'll love me...I'll make sure of it..."

TBC

All reviews welcomed!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdlae or it's characters, they are owned by ITV

A/N: Again thanks for all the kind reviews, that gives me the urge to continue to write this story.

Aaron revelled in the hot shower at Smithy cottage, he needed to take the chill out from his bones, that had seeped in after staying the night at Ben's flat in Hotten.

But he didn't regret it, far from it, he had put it off for a fair while, but sleeping with Ben had been the right thing to do. He had to move on with his life, and not dwell on the recent past.

He exited the shower room and hurried into his bedroom to dry himself off. Poor Ben was waiting downstairs with out him, hopefully he wasn't getting too bored.

Aaron dried himself with the towel and quickly opened the top drawer to his dresser, to get a fresh pair of boxers. But laying there amongst his underwear was Jackson's photo, he picked it out and touched the face of the guy he had such strong feelings for, before slamming it back in and choosing the pair of boxers he wanted to wear.

Jackson was the past, he needed to move on.

Down stairs, Ben was staring out the window of the lounge. Since they arrived in the village that morning, they had found the cottage empty. Aaron had said Paddy was proberley out on a call, and then told him he'd be 20 minutes, because he needed to shower and change.

Ben told him he'd wait and watch TV, but now he was getting bored and edgy. He had found himself starting to rout around the place, and he didn't want to do that, not here anyway...

The Village was quiet, too quiet for his liking, he would rather stick pins in his eyes than to live here.

His train of thought was interrupted by a clattering sound. Curiously Ben made for the source of the noise, and saw some old bag picking up what looked like files and pens from the floor of the extension, that Aaron had told him was the Vets Surgery where Paddy worked.

"Are you alright with that..." Called Ben with a flash of the trade mark grin.

Pearl looked up with a startle, and was unnerved by him standing in paddy's house. She cautiously came forward removing her specs,

"What are you doing in there!, the surgery is around here..." she informed him with a sharp tongue.

Ben raised his eyebrowes " I haven't got a pet...I'm afraid the last cat i owned was run flat over!"

Pearl stood mouth agape, as Ben gently smiled " I'm joking with yah...no...let me introduce my self" he came forward " I'm Ben, I'm with Aaron"

Pearl stared at him taking in the info, and smiled, " Ohh yes, Paddy mentioned you, you are Aaron's new special friend...I'm Pearl paddy's receptionist"

Ben Immediatley started picking up the files and pens scattered about the floor, " Let me help you...saves a lovely lady like you bending down all over the shop"

Pearl grinned and watched him, as she fiddled with her silk neck scarf " Ohhhhh...you are such a gent!"

Ben stood and placed down the files where pearl wanted then on the shelf, and the pens back in there desk organiser, he noticed at a quick glance all the drugs in the cabinet behind her

"There's alot of drugs in there!", Pearl turned and smiled,

" we are a very busy surgery you know" she organised her desk and looked up " thanks for helping me, would you like a nice cuppa, i was just going to make one..."

Ben shrugged, hands dug into his jeans pockets, " yeah why not, Aaron's still in the shower no doubt...a cuppa will go down nicely"

Pearl wafted by hands in the air " I'll just have to make then in Paddy's kitchen, will you be a love and look out for the phone for me?"

Ben watched her disappear into Paddy's " will do..." he called out after her "...take your time"

When Pearl was out of sight, Ben noticed her handbag on the desk, he stretched out and grabbed it and snatched out pearl's purse.

On opening it, he sighed in disappointment at the loan £20 note, but took it anyway, before shoving the purse back into the handbag, and then slinging back where it had been on the desk.

The shuffle of feet made him look up and Pearl came back with two mugs of tea on a tray, with choc buiscuits "There you go, a nice hot cuppa with a choccy biccy"

Ben took the mug from the tray and took a quick slurp,

" You know what Pearl, you make a fantastic cup of tea!" Pearl blushed and sat at her desk,

"Ohhhhh, you are such a charmer...Aaron has good taste, just like Jackson, do you know Jackson ?"

Ben discreted rolled his eyes, " I don't intend to..."

Thankfully,the comment went straight over Pearl's head completely,

Aaron then appeared at the doorway, all refreshed and smelling nice " So this is where you are hiding!" he said with a smile.

Pearl cupped her mug " I'm just getting to know your lovely young man...now if only i was 40 years younger..." she flirted playfully.

Ben turned and pulled a face, from where he was perching on her desk,

" Ohhhh, 20 years surely!" he grinned,

Pearl waved a hand " Oh you, don't be silly " she laughed

Aaron rolled his eyes and looked up with a sigh " Look i hate to break you two love birds up, but Ben has a village to sight see, and you have Paddy's filing to do..." he told Pearl.

Ben sighed and took Pearl's hand, " It's been a pleasure..."good impression on her"

"Well if you are in the pub later I might see you..." Pearl cooed.

Aaron and Ben walked through smithy and made for the front door, "So.." said Aaron " seems you've made an impression on her"

Ben kissed him quickly on the lips, before opening the door, " I promised you I would didn't i.."

Aaron took Ben across the village to the garage, where Cain and Ryan were working on cars in the forecourt, Ben noticed that the village had been festively decorated for Christmas, very nice but it was just not for him.

At the Garage Aaron introduced Ben to Cain and Ryan, and Cain cracked a joke that Aaron alledgedly worked there when he was not out chasing guys. That annoyed Aaron no end.

Cain pointed to the Ford capri parked outside Smithy, " So that's yours is it ?"

Aaron laughed " It's a classic...!"

Cain nodded "It is, but I wouldn't let him drive it, if you know what's good for you!"

Aaron shot his uncle an 'Oi' glance, but Ben smiled " He already has, he's fine..."

Aaron turned " Look it's nearly 1, let's get to the pub for lunch and a beer, i'm sure Paddy will call in at some point"

Ben agreed and Aaron told them they might see then later in the pub, Cain chewed his gum and poured his tea away, trying to work out why he disliked Ben.

Ben stood at the Woolpack bar on his 4th coke, Aaron told him to have a few beers and he could stay the night a Smithy, but Ben insisted he needed to be sober to drive home.

In the 3 hours he endured there, he had met Aaron's best mate Adam, and his girlfriend Scarlett. Adam had bored him to death about tractors and cows, and Scarlett was all giggles and talked rubbish. It was a wonder Farmboy and ditzygirl had a brain cell to share between them.

When he came back to the bar for yet another round, Paddy had arrived and was the grinning loon he was when he first met him, but he got a good insight to Aaron's past , and of course story's of saint flaming Jackson. But Paddy seemed a nice guy, just too bumblely for him.

Next was Chas, Aaron's mother. The same tart with high heels he had briefly spotted the other week.

Chas had asked him " So, are you close to your mum, love ?" while she sucked her drink up through her straw.

"No..."Ben had replied, " She dumped me when I was still little, but it's nice to have something in common with Aaron..." he had turned and flashed her a warm smile " No offence..." he had added.

Now with his 4th coke at the bar, he couldn't take no more from the village of the damned.

Aaron joined him back him, back from the gents.

"Hey, I'm gonna go..." said Ben.

"What, but it's still early!" he looked at his watch, " It's only 4..."

"I've got things to do, I promise I'll make it up to you" Ben soothed, seeing Aaron was disappointed.

"Alright, I'll walk with you to the car..." Ben bid his farewells and they left the pub.

Zak turned from where he sat with Cain and Chas, " well that boy our Aaron's courting seems a nice lad"

Chas agreed " I agree he had a nice smile..."

Cain chewed his gum, staring at Ben as they finally got away from Pearl, " Yeah, maybe he is too nice," he mused. Too nice always made Cain uneasy.

Outside Aaron walked ben to his car " I'll text you tonight " said Ben " I promise"

It was getting dark and they kissed, Aaron felt uneasy at public displays of effection, but he was slowly getting used to it.

Ben jumped into the car and within a flash he sped off out of the village.

As Ben drove, he was glad to get away. He liked Aaron alot, but if he was going to continue to see him, he had to make sure it was out way from that damned village.

Where life was like a pond, with pond life thrown in.

His phone jingled and he pulled the car on to the verge of the country lane.

Ben flipped the mobiles, lid and read the text

**Can't wait to see u Lee x**

He smiled and sped off back to Hotten.

Back at the village, Aaron was bursting with a smile. He sat in the dark on the bench by the phone box, maybe it was time to let go of his feelings for Jackson...may be it was time to replace those feelings for someone else...

TBC

Reviews welcome


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale and it's characters, they are owned by ITV

A/N: Thanks again for the kind reviews, please read and enjoy...

Aaron removed his greasy overalls, and strolled casually to the garage exit.

" OI...!, where are you off to..." snapped Cain.

Aaron turned, screwing up his eyebrowes in a frown, " you said I could leave early, i'm off into town tonight"

" With lover boy a?" enquired Cain, wiping his hands clean from the oil of an engine he had been tinkering with.

"Ben...?, yeah he's picking me up, Adam and Scarlett are meeting up with us later in a club, should be a mint night" told Aaron.

Cain came forward rubbing his chin, " so...what does this Ben do for a trade like...you've never said"

Aaron shrugged, " I don't know, this and that...does it matter!"

Cain could see Aaron was getting worked up, Aaron hated being given the third degree, he sighed, " have a nice night..."

Cain watched him nod, and and stroll away up the hill towards Smithy.

An hour later, Cain was locking up the garage and heard the skidding of tyres of a car coming to a stop, he turned in the darkness to see the Ford capri parked outside Smithy, and Aaron was jumping into the passenger side with a overnight bag.

The car did a three point turn and roared passed the garage, Cain was sure he had caught sight of Ben giving him a sarcastic grin as they came by, and sped out the village.

Later on, Aaron had showered and changed at Ben's freezing flat. He stared at himself in the wardrobe mirror, he was wearing his favourite black sweater and Jeans.

"Come on Aaron!" came Ben's yell from the lounge " or we will be late for your ape of a mate" he added, but under his breath this time.

Aaron rolled his eyes with a smirk " Okay, Okay" and strolled into the lounge, Ben was on the sofa clutching his mobile, he instantly slammed the lid shut, and quickly and stood up,

"So...you finished tarting yourself up?" he asked with a half smile,

Aaron nodded, " I was just making an effort for yah...who are you texting" he teased,

Ben looked up pocketing the mobile quickly " just a missed call, come on, we'll be late"

"another missed call...!, that's about 6 in the last hour...should i be worried " he said in jest,

" didn't know you've been counting them...!" snapped Ben, Aaron screwed up his face in puzzlement at the outburst of temper, Ben sighed,

" I'm sorry, it's just a mate giving me grief, let's just have a nice night shall we..."

Aaron pulled on his leather jacket, " look...you don't mind Adam and Scarlett joining us there?"

Ben realised his snapping at freaked him some what, he came and cupped his face gently, to Aaron, Ben smelt so good, " It's fine...It'll be great, and Tom will be there if you ignore me!"

Aaron didn't know whether to take that as a joke or not, but Ben was out the front door before he could react, he dug his hands in his pockets and followed him.

At Bar West, Ben turned from the busy bar toward Adam and Scarlett who'd just joined them,

"Hey...it's farm boy and ditzy girl...!, can I get you's a drink...?"

Adam beamed in a smile " not sure about that welcome mate, but mines a beer and a white wine for Scarlett"

Ben ordered the drinks, Adam turned to Aaron " Ben's a mint guy mate, I like him...he's a well laugh"

Aaron took a swig of his beer and looked at Ben paying the barman for the drinks, " Yeah...I like him" he smiled in reply " I really like him..."

Aaron was pleased and a little relieved, he was worried how folk would take to Ben, but all reactions had been great.

Paddy liked him, so did his mother, and now his best mate praised him, they had approved of his new boyfriend, for a novice at this gay thing, he had picked well, and just knew he was going to be fine with Ben...

As the night wore on Ben's mate, Tom, danced with Scarlett after she practically dragged him on to the dance floor. Aaron, Ben and Adam watched them from the nearby bar, amused by Tom trying to dance " He's worse than Aaron!" Adam joked, and that earned him a jab in the ribs by Aaron.

Aaron's eyes wondered towards the pool table, and saw _him_, Jackson was suddenly there, laughing and joking with his mates, he never saw them enter the club.

Aaron stared at him, like he was somehow drawn to him, but was instantly taken aback, when one of the young lads in the group put his arm around Jackson, it must be him, the better boyfriend he had heard about.

Aaron watched uneasily as Jackson beat his pool apponant almost instantly, that earned him a kiss from the better boyfriend, Jackson was gently touching the lads chin and kissed him, before he playfully slapped his bum and hurried off toward the bar.

The lad was giving Jackson deep and meaningful looks as he went,

_I remember when he used to do that to me...and remember when he would look into my eyes like he did to his..._

"...Drink Aaron...?" asked Ben, it had been the second time he had asked him, Aaron had been in a trance, but Ben was fully aware Jackson was present tonight, Tom had tipped him off, and he knew Aaron had seen him too.

Aaron nodded half heartedly, and then swung around and grabbed Ben and forced him into a full on snog, when Ben pulled away catching his breath he asked, " What was that for..."

"I...I just wanted to, needed to..." he turned to see Jackson back with his boyfriend, they were sitting now, and Jackson tenderly stoked th young lads face, Aaron shoked up, he spat,

"need a slash..." and he bolted off to the gents, Ben saw Jackson and knew Aaron was upset, he smiled, Aaron needed to see Jackson with someone else, to realise it is now only himself he will now want. Jackson would be history.

In the gents, Aaron was in a cubilcle, the tears of pain streaming down his cheeks. His Jackson had really moved on with out him. He really was with another guy, just like how he used to be with him.

Adam came in and called out " "Aaron!"

Aaron flushed the toilet and stormed out in a huff " can't I have a Sh*t in peace!"

Adam could see Aaron had been crying, " hey mate, what's up, it's nearly Christmas!" he said trying to force a smile with a funny face in he mirror.

Aaron pulled himself together quickly " I ok, in fact everything is great, where's Ben I need too..." he realised it was his best mate he was talking to, " I need to get a beer..."

He shot out the gents, and slammed straight into Jackson, Jackson and Aaron's eyes briefly gazed into eachothers, before Aaron forced his gaze to the floor said " Sorry, I was't looking where I was going" he mumbled shyly, his cheeks flushed.

Jackson smiled, " It's okay, having a good night out?"

Aaron nodded, he didn't want to talk to him, not like this, just wierd idle chat " Yeah, You..."

Jackson nodded " I having a ball, merry christmas, " he went into the gents and turned " and give my best to Paddy "

Before Aaron could reply the door had shut, his heart was beating so fast, it felt as it would leave his chest, he made for the bar and saw Adam and Scarlett " Hey Aaron it's Ben...he's stormed off..."

Aaron bolted out the club and saw Ben heading up the street " Hey Ben Wait... " he ran after him " wait will yah,"

Ben swung around " why, so I can stand in that bar, and watch you cosy up to your ex..."

Aaron closed the gap " Ben...he means nothing to me..."

" I didn't get that vibe" he shot

" It is..." Aaron pleaded, eyes welling up, " It's you I want, you know it is...I'll swear next time I see him I will blank him"

" Promise..." asked Ben

Aaron's heart was breaking " I promise, I'll never speak to him again..." Ben took Aaron and pulled him into the allyway and they kissed.

Ben pulled way " Good, now..." he took Aaron's hand " let's go home and you can prove to me just how much I mean to you..."

TBC

All reviews welcome...


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they are owned by ITV

A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews, just to let you know we the story is nearing the half way point.

It was Boxing Day, Aaron and Ben slumped back, bloated on the couch at Mill cottage, the big roast dinner laying heavy on them.

" I must say Chas, you are a really good cook!" Beamed Ben, rubbing his belly, Aaron screwed up his eyebrowes,

" Ah...!, the meat was tough, the potatoes were burnt, the peas were like bullets, and the sprouts were rock..."

Ben shot him a glance and said " Well I thoroughly enjoyed it, your mum has gone to so much trouble Aaron, be grateful..."

Chas beamed a smile, as she sat on the arm of the sofa, nearest to where Ben was sitting,

" Ohhhhh, you can come again!"

Aaron looked up to her with a frown " I see Carl left as soon as he filled his gullet...is it the company i wonder ?"

But before Chas could answer, or make an excuse for Carl, Ben spoke up,

" Speak for yourself mate, you are right though, he is a dickhead..." he had turned to face Chas as he said it "...No offence love, but _I_ was the perfect guest!

Chas finished her wine with a laugh, Ben was right, Carl was a dickhead, especially to Aaron,

" So..." she said grabbing another bottle of red from the wine rack," Did you spend Christmas with your folks like...?"

Ben nodded and his reply was a tad evasive, " yeah...something like that...look, I need to use your lav" he stood " Is that okay?"

Chas stood and pointed to the stairs, " It's up there love, first on the right"

Ben smiled and marched quickly up the steps, Chas pulled a face,

" Nowt to do with my cooking I hope"

Aaron rolled his eyes " That wouldn't surprize me...it'll be me next up there"

Chas then sat opposite her son, " So...how's you and Ben going, all okay is it"

" Yeah... as if I'll tell you all about my business!" Aaron shot.

" Yeah..., I'm not prying love, I just want to know that you are happy...you seemed a little to quiet over dinner, and don't blame it on Carl, because I think it's not to do with him"

Aaron bit his lip " It's just...I saw Jackson last week, he was at a club in town..." he trailed off,

"so...that's all in the past...isn't he?" replied Chas while pouring her self another glass of wine.

Aaron nodded " yeah, it is but...I...I still kinda got...feelings for him, for Jackson I mean..." he looked up "...But Ben doesn't like it, so I sorta promised I'll stay away from him..."

Chas snapped her neck round " No bloke should tell tou what to do, or who to see love.."

Aaron was quick to go on to the defensive, " Ben's not like that...!, anyway you are right, he's in the past...anyway he's got someone else now any road"

Chas stroked her hair " and are you okay with that...?"

Aaron was about to reply, when he saw Ben came down the stairs, " Yeah...yeah I am..." he finally answered, a little unconvincingly put as he would have liked.

Ben grabbed his coat, " right..." he beamed with his amazing smile, " Pub ?, my treat...!"

The pub was busy, it was Boxing Day after all, and everyone in the village seemed to have the same idea to have an afternoon snifter at the local.

Ben bought Aaron and Chas a beer and a white wine, at the bar Adam suddenly slapped him playfully in the back " Alright mate, top night last week, it was a laugh!"

Ben nodded " yeah if you say so..." he mused, Adam lowered his voice " Don't worry about Jackson, it's long over between them, I saw him there that night, that's why you stormed off isn't it?"

Ben smiled and paid Diane for the drinks, " who says I'm worried..." he turned to Adam "...here" he gave Adam a ten pound note from his change " you and ditzy have a round on me huh.." Scarlett waved at them from where she sat at a table.

" Hey mate!, that's really kind of you" cried Adam,

" well it is Christmas" Ben grinned " Season of good will and all that..."

Ben then made his way to Aaron and Chas and dumped their drinks in front of them " I'm off for a slash..." he informed.

"What again!," cried Aaron, Ben just ignored his remark and made for the gents.

In the toilets Ben pulled out his phone, and stared at the text he had recieved, his phone had been on silent to stop Aaron from sticking his ore in. The text read,

**It's me or the village idiot, Lee**

Ben slammed shut the lid with a temper rising from within him, Cain then came out the cubicle " So..." he grinned, " I wonder what's ruffled your feathers..."

Ben washed his hands and turned " Nowt, just a mate whose peed me off"

Cain leaned on the sink, and folded his arms, " really...just too let you know..." he jestured his two fingers from his eyes toward the direction of Ben, " I'm watching you..."

Ben dried his hands, and tossed the paper towel in the bin, " and what's that supposed to mean?" Cain just grinned at him, with a knowing stare, Ben made for the door " Whatever!" he said and stormed out.

Boxing day evening finished off at Smithy, it was late as Aaron pulled out the DVD from it's coverbox " it's called Die hard, It's an 80s classic"

Ben rolled his eyes as he sat on the couch, " Go on, put it on then"

Aaron fed the DVD player, and relaxed back to his own favourite arm chair " doesn't matter if it finishes late, we can lay in till noon " he said with a knowing smile.

That thought made Ben smile too, he looked at him trying to come to a decision in his head, Aaron or Lee, he was definately swaying to Aaron, he was falling for him.

"Okay then, press play and let me revel at this classic..." he laughed with sarcasm.

Ben started to nod off half way through the film. Aaron was annoyed, how could anyone fall asleep during a noisy action film.

Paddy then came through from the dining area, he had spent the day at the Dingles,

" alright you two...did you have a nice day at yah Mum and Carl's" he beamed

Aaron nodded " well, you know what Mums cooking is like, and Carl's charming attitude toward me, apart from that, we got out alive!"

Paddy laughed," How can I forget your Mums cooking, I remember when she cooked me a..."

The phone started to ring, interrupting his story, it was the land line, Paddy went over and answered it, " Yet another christmas well wisher from my family no doubt," he told with a grin, "Hello..."

Aaron sighed and stared at the TV, but as Paddy's lighthearted tone changed to a more shocked expression, it regained his attention.

"...What...No...NO...how dreadful, look, I'm be there," he glanced at his watch " I'll be there in a half hour, just stay calm, stay calm, ok...ok...see you in a bit..." he shakily put the receiver back on it's cradle, Aaron crooked his neck round " What was all that about, some farmer got a sick cow or something" he joked,

Paddy came forward, a grave expression on his face, " Hazel's been rushed to hospital, she's had a suspected heart attack..."

Aaron jumped up " What...!, Aaron took a gulp before asking " "Who was on the phone...Paddy..."

"It was Jackson, he sounded in a terrible state, he didn't know who else to call...i'm just going to go down there...poor lad's on his own going through this"

Before Aaron could ask anymore, Ben opened his eyes, " Go where..." he asked with a yawn,

Paddy turned " Sorry to...you know wake you...hospital, a friends been taken ill...actually it's Jacksons mum...you know Aaron's ex...friend...eh..."

Ben nodded " It's ok, I get who she is Paddy..."

Paddy fumbled as he pulled on his coat and grabbed his car keys from the table, he looked at Aaron, " are you coming...?"

_Jackson upset...alone in that hospital...his mum could die...Jackson upset, very upset._

Aaron came out his trance when Paddy had asked him again " AARON...are you coming..."

Ben shot him a _you dare_ glance, Aaron slowly sat, his eyes welling up, " No..." he said swallowing the lump in his throat " Jackson's nothing to do with me anymore...we are not even mates...and...I was never a fan of Hazel any road"

Paddy stared at him " That's a bit harsh...maybe you are in shock, look, I ring you if there is...you know...news..." with that Paddy left the cottage, and Aaron heard the car pull away.

"Well...what a thing to happen on Boxing day...my heart goes out to him..." said Ben through gritted teeth, Aaron nodded half listening as he stared at the TV,

_Jackson all lone...what if his mum dies...Hazel is jacksons world..he loved her to death..._

"Aaron will you rewind the film abit, I think I dozed off!" said Ben trying to lightened Aaron's mood... but Aaron's mind was somewhere else...

...or with someone else...

_TBC_

_Reviews all welcome!_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they are owned by ITV

A/N: Thanks sooo much for reviewing my story, hope it is still okay as I begin the second half of the story, that will turn much darker soon...

" Look...call me...me Mothers been rushed to hospital...just ring me when you get this!"

Jackson slammed his mobile down, and stuck his head down between his legs, and placed his hands over his head in sheer frustration where he sat.

Paddy had just then entered the family room of Hotten general, and heard Jackson's last words of the call, " Jackson...I'm sorry I wasn't interrupting...you know.."

Jackson looked up as Paddy closed the door, " Just me other half, who seems to have gone to a party, while I sit here worried sick over me Mum..." he replied sarcastically.

Paddy came forward " How is...your Mum..."

Jackson stood, " Hey thanks for coming Paddy, I'm so sorry I have had to call yah so late..."

Paddy shook his head " It's okay, don't worry...but how's Hazel, have you seen her...since they rushed her in?"

"She's in theatre...they just wheeled her away Paddy...the doctor's said something about the severeity of the heart attack" Paddy pulled Jackson in to an arkward, hug when could see Jackson was begining to choke up the tears.

" Hey... Hazel's a fighter, she'll pull through this, just you wait..." Paddy soothed in a reasuring tone.

Jackson pulled away, and sat back down on one of the many soft seats, Paddy sat next to him,

" The doctor's said other stuff, but I wasn't in the right frame of mind to take it in Paddy...I...I was just sooo scared for her..."

Paddy gently rubbed Jackson's shoulder " Don't worry, I'm sure they are doing their absolute best for her, and they will do all they can for her too..."

Jackson nodded desparately, praying Paddy was right, he suddenly turned toward him,

"...Aaron not come with yah...?"

Paddy nodded " no...he's...he's...well...at home..." Paddy was sure he glimpsed a brief disppointment in Jackson's face, but...

" With Ben I'd expect, good for him...it's Christmas he should be cheerful, even if that can be a chore for Aaron sometimes...I'm pleased for him..." said Jackson cracking a somewhat watery smile.

Paddy placed his hands on his knees, then stood up " Look...you stay here, I'll see if I can find out if there is any news..."

"Thanks Paddy, thank you so much for being here for me...", Paddy smiled and exited the family room, leaving Jackson full of worry about his Mum...

Aaron bolted shut the bathroom door at Smithy, and quickly took out his mobile from his pocket, and sat on the lip of the bathtub.

He was worried, worried about Jackson...all alone at the hospital, well, Paddy was with him, but that wasn't the same, Paddy wasn't him.

Jackson had a boyfriend, he wondered whether _he_ was there, comforting Jackson through his hour of need, when it should have been him.

Aaron focused at the mobile, and scrolled down to Jackson's phone number, and chose the text message option, he wrote:

**Thinking of you, x**

he then opted to delete the kiss...then he added it again...before deleting the whole message completely.

What was he thinking, he'd promised Ben he would stay away...he had made a promise to him...and promises and honesty were important to Aaron.

Aaron pocketed his mobile, if he had contacted Jackson...and if Ben had found out, then he would lose him...like he lost Jackson before...

He wasn't going to risk it, he brushed his teeth, flushed the toilet and left the bathroom, to join Ben waiting for him in his bed...

Over at the hospital, Dr Carter accompanied Paddy and Jackson up the corridor toward intensive care.

"she's very ill, and the next 12 hours are going to be very critical...I'm afraid she is not out of the woods yet..." Dr Carter informed them.

"Can I see her...please...?" begged Jackson, Dr Carter looked at Jackson's watery brown eyes, and she nodded, " Okay, but just for 5 minutes, she's heavily sedated, so she will not know you are there...and...please don't be to alarmed with all the machines in there, they are just working to help your Mum..." she told.

Jackson looked toward Paddy and winked at him, " Could me dad come in with me..."

Paddy's mouth opened in surprize, but played along with Jackson, " Me...me and Hazel are...estranged..."

Dr Carter nodded " yes, in you go but 5 minutes...okay"

Jackson was shocked at the life support machine, but seeing his mum hooked up to an oxygen mask looked really scary to him.

Paddy turned " She'll be fine, why don't you hold her hand..." he told Jackson.

Jackson battled the tears, as he went to Hazel's bedside, and gently took hold of his mums hand in his own, " Alright mum...what scrape have you got us in to now hey...?" he said smiling, but Paddy sensed Jackson's fight not to break down.

"Paddy's wit me, wake up and say hello...will yah..."

Paddy bit his lip, and came to Jackson's side and put his arm around him, the tears rolled down Jackson's face, as he turned toward Paddy with the words that were his biggest nightmare,

" What if she dies Paddy...what will I do if me Mum dies...she irritates the hell out of me at times...but she's my world Paddy, she's me world..."

It was then Jackson broke full down, and Paddy grapped him as Jackson cried his pain away...

Aaron was wide awake...he laid in his bed next to Ben, who was fast asleep.

Aaron just couldn't sleep...he wondered if Hazel was alright, Paddy would of rang if she'd...got worse...or heaven forbid...died...

His mind raced to Jackson...going out of his mind with worry, he had to know if he was alright...

Aaron slowly pulled himself out of the covers, and grabbed his mobile from the side, he then moved in the darkness around the bed towards the door.

Ben was sound asleep.

Aaron exited the bedroom, and hurried down the stairs to the bottom, where he sat on the second to last step.

He stared at his mobile, and scrolled down to Jackson's number, and as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest, he pressed call, he closed his eye's waiting for his voice, but:

"_You have reached Jackson Walsh, Ican't take your call at present, but leave a message and I'll get back to yah, as soon as I can..."_

Aaron was thrown by the voice mail, he gulped and stuttered and whispered,

" Hey...it's me...Aaron...I...I...was wondering if you are okay...well you're not I know...sorry...I'm a div...look...just want you to know I am thinking of yah...I'm thinking of yah..."

He ended the call, and slapped his forehead in sheer embarrassment, he's gonna think i'm a div, he thought, before making his way back up to bed.

As Aaron climbed back into the bed, and settled back under the warm covers...

Ben's eyes opened...

TBC

All Reviews welcome x


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale and it's Characters, they are owned by ITV

A/N: Thanks as always for you kind reviews x

Aaron came down the stair's, to see Ben sat at the dining room table,

" Hey you...you're up early, where's our nice long lay in you promised me, eh?" he teased.

Ben watched Aaron fill the kettle up to make a cuppa "...needed a lie in...did we...?"

Aaron turned around as he started to faff around with a loaf of bread, to make toast,

" What's that supposed to mean...?" he asked him. Ben raised his eyebrowes and stood,

"It means...I'm going..."

Aaron realised Ben's over night bag was near the front door, " ...You are going...!, but why, You'll promised you were staying till Saturday!"

Ben smirked " Well, a mate called when you were still up in your pit...let's just say I've got a better offer!" Aaron binned the bread and came forward, " Ben what's up...why are you being such a div...you _promised_ you'll stay to Saturday!" Aaron's voice had started to rise.

Ben turned, and put his hand through his blonde spikes, " that's rich...you can't even keep a _promise _can yah...!"

The penny dropped for Aaron, as he watched Ben collect his bag and open the front door, within seconds Ben was half way down the path outside.

Aaron quickly hurried after him " Ben wait up will yah...I had to talk to him, make sure he was okay"

Ben chucked his bag in the car and turned " Who cares...!, a promise is a _promise!"_

Aaron began to get upset, " are you going home...are we..."

Ben stepped into his car, and wound the window down " are we finished was you gonna say ?...you know what...I haven't decided...maybe I'll call yah...or maybe I won't, don't hold your breath" he flashed a grin and turned the key to start the engine, just as Pearl came swooning up to them.

"good morning Aaron...good morning Benjamin, " she cooed through the car's open window,

"P*ss off, you silly old bag..." and with that last gem, he put his foot down and sped off.

"Charming...!" cried Pearl, "what happened to the nice mannered boy, when we last met"

"OI...!" came a loud cry, Aaron could see that Cain had Noah, in his grasp as the Capri sped off out the village.

Cain came storming over to him " Oi...!, you better tell loverboy to slow down, he nearly knocked Noah flying...!"

" I'm sorry...it's just...we..." stammered Aaron,

Cain grinned " Had a row have we, trouble in paradise...and don't tell me, he's done one...am

"He'll be back, it was over nothing..." replied Aaron trying to sound hopeful.

"I hope not..." told Cain " he's dodgey, i'm telling yah...I don't like him, you'll be better off binning him" Cain then took Noah's hand and then headed off to charity's house.

Aaron marched back into Smithy, and slammed the door shut. He stood in the lounge staring at the blank TV screen.

Had he lost Ben...Jackson had driven off once, and it was all over...was it over with Ben now...what was it about him, and guys just driving off without him.

Aaron suddenly came out his trance, and left the cottage again, he started toward the bus stop, stuff Ben, if he was gonna act like a childish pig let him.

Aaron had to make sure Jackson was alright...all he knew was, that he needed to be at that hospital to see him...

Aaron had asked at the front desk about Hazel, but they couldn't tell him anything, but another receptionist told him, that Hazel's son was in the family room.

Aaron moved along the clinical corridor, and turned into the family room, he saw him straight way: Jackson.

Jackson was sound asleep on one of the grey coloured sofa's, his head down, and his feet raised over one of the arm's of the sofa, his hand clutching his mobile.

Aaron was hesitant to enter at first, but he dug his hand's into his hoodie pockets, and slowly approached, he just watched Jackson sleep peacefully, before his smiling gaze was interrupted by;

"...Ohh, Aaron...when did you get here," Aaron twisted around to see Paddy standing in the doorway, with two carton's of machine coffee in his tight grasp,

" I...I just got here..." Aaron replied,

Paddy came forward, and smiled towards Jackson's slumbering form, " poor guy's exhausted, I knew he would flake out soon as I left the room" he soothed gently.

Paddy turned his attentions from Jackson to Aaron, " Sooo, is...Ben...with yah"

Aaron ignored the question, but said, " Look...you look really wacked yourself Pads, why don't you go home and get some rest..."

Paddy flustered with the coffees, not really knowing now what to do with them, " are you sure...I mean there's no change in Hazel's condition..." he began,

Aaron took the poly-cartons off paddy " It's fine...just go, I'll call you if there's any news...I promise..." he hated that word.

Paddy pulled on his coat " Thanks, I need to tell Bob and a few others in the village...she was ..._is_...well liked..."

" You do that, I'll see yah later.." Paddy moved to the exit, before Aaron called out to him.

" Paddy...thanks for last night...looking out...looking after him for me..."

Paddy gave him a sad smile and hurried off, leaving Aaron guarding over Jackson's sleeping form.

Jackson awoke in a daze, not knowing where he was, until he lifted his head up, rubbed his eyes, and realising it was the Hospital.

Aaron sat opposite him, and chucked the newspaper he was reading to one side, " Alright sleeping beauty...!"

Jackson pulled himself to a sitting position, his mouth agape in surprize, and delight.

"Aaron...how long have you been here..." he looked around the room, " Where's Paddy..._how's me mum!" _ he stood in a panic, Aaron stood and calmed him down, " Hey...I've sent Paddy home, he was wacked, and there's no change with your mum...I asked about 10 minutes ago ...I lied and said I was your brother" he smirked.

Jackson pulled a big frown, " twin's are we...! , with Paddy being my Dad, the staff here must think we are a right incredible bunch!"

Aaron was now frowning himself " Paddy...yah Dad...?"

"Long story...so...you were passing were yah..." enquired Jackson.

Aaron nodded, mind racing for an excuse, " yeah...you know...wanted a new pair of trainers at the sales in town...and I thought...well...I was sorta wondering...I wanted to tell you..."

"That you were thinking of me..." Jackson said finishing off Aaron's stammering.

Aaron looked up but before he could reply, Jackson beamed him a big warm smile at him

" Thanks for your text...and you're not a div...well not sometimes..."

Aaron 's cheeks flushed, and Jackson held out his hand, pointing to the exit,

"are you hungry...?"

Aaron shrugged, " I am...but...I've got no cash on me..."

" What were you gonna buy them trainers with then!" Jackson teased.

Aaron was embarrassed, but Jackson grabbed his arm with a " Come on...!, I'll shout you to a fry up in a place I know around the corner, it's only a builders cafe, but the grubs nice..."

Aaron didn't needed telling twice...he quickly let him self be pulled away, and followed Jackson like a puppy up the corridor.

While eating their grub at the builders cafe, they talked about general things, and there was even the odd bit of banter between them. Jackson asked Aaron about Ben, but Aaron was evasive, he didn't want to talk about Ben, and he certainly had no intentions of asking Jackson about the 'better' boyfriend either.

When they had returned to the hospital, Jackson took Aaron up to intensive care, and stood outside the glass looking in toward Hazel, hooked up to the scary machines and heart moniters. A nurse was taking Hazel's tempature, and filled in a chart.

Aaron stared at Hazel bewildered, only now realising how ill Hazel really was, he glanced at Jackson standing beside him " was...was you scared last night...?"

Jackson looked at him with his big brown eyes, " No..._not was...I am..._scared, I'm sooo scared for her Aaron...Dr Carter is nice, but she fed me too much medical jargon for me to really understand what's gonna off with mum...just that they are keeping her sedated...to lower her heart rate, or something..."

Aaron could see Jackson was getting worked up again, he hesitated at first , but he slowly slipped his hand into Jackson's.

Jackson turned to him, they looked into eachothers eye's longer than they should, longingfully, before the brief moment of _them _was ended by a "JACKSON!"

Jackson moved quickly away from Aaron, and saw the young lad came flying up to them,

" Jackson...I am so sorry mate!"

Jackson frowned at him " Where were you, I left you about 20 messages for yah to get back to me!"

Aaron realised the lad was the same guy he had seen with Jackson at Bar West the other week.

" This is Aaron...he's...just a mate..." told Jackson, seeing Aaron was a bit put out. The young guy about his own age turned " Hi...I'm Dan..."

Dan turned his attentions back to Jackson" So how's your Mum, I can't believe this has happened, poor you...I'm gutted for you mate..."

_she's not dead!_ he thought, but feeling arkward now, Aaron slipped off up the corridor, but before he rounded the corner he glanced around to see Jackson and Dan in eachothers arms, Jackson was crying and Dan was comforting him...for a brief moment Aaron wanted to go and boot Dan into next week, and take over, but it was just a brief moment, it was time for him to go...he wasn't needed here...but he knew where he had to be...

he needed to build bridges with a certain someone...

Aaron hunched into his hoodie, as the rain started to tip down, he hurried up the Hotten high street, until he came to the hardware shop, where Ben's flat was situated above.

At the scruffy front door, Aaron pressed the buzzer com.

" Yeah..."Came Ben's gruff voice.

"It's me...It's Aaron..." replied Aaron speaking into the grill, rain water dripping into his face.

There was a pause, and Aaron thought it deliberate..." Oh...what do you want..." Ben asked.

" To talk...please Ben...I've come all this way...and I'm getting soaked standing out here..." he said quickly.

Ben went silent again for a few seconds and then said, " Okay, I'll be down..."

Aaron removed his wet hoodie and stuck it on the radiator inside Ben's lounge.

Ben watched him at the doorway with a grim expression, " So...you want to talk do yah..."

Aaron nodded " Yeah...and to say sorry...for...you know..."

" For breaking your promise...to me it just shows how little you think and respect me..."

Aaron became defensive " Jackson's mum is ill, I had to know, to see, if she was alright..."

" and is she..I'm assuming you _have_ been to the hospital..." said Ben,

Aaron sat on the sofa, " Yeah...i did...she's really ill..."

Ben pulled a face " tell somebody who care...!, you didn't come all the way here for me, it was for _him!"_

He stormed off into the bedroom, Aaron followed him " " It's not fair...I do think of you...I do Ben...Please!"

Aaron's eyes began to well up, Ben stared out the bedroom window, he really wanted Aaron, and he knew if he went to far he'd lose him. _and he had no intentions of letting that happen!_

Ben turned around with a sigh, and flashed his grin that he knew Aaron liked so much,

" I know, maybe I was too harsh on you...course I care...and if you want...I don't mind you seeing his Mum, seeing she's so ill" he said gently, although the words stuck in his throat painfully.

Aaron smiled " so are...are we okay then..."

Ben came forward and gathered Aarons face into his hands, and then kissed him tenderly.

Once they pulled away Ben smiled " We are fine...now...get your self dried...and maybe i'll treat you to an indian..."

Ben left the bedroom to leave Aaron to sort himself out, he sat on the bed and stared at his reflection in the wardrobe mirror.

Ben was second best...he knew deep down he wanted Jackson...but Jackson was with Dan...Jackson was _off limits_...

it was now him and Ben...

it was Aaron and Ben...

...it just had to be...

it was just the way it was, and he had no choice...

TBC

All your kind reviews are ALL welcome x


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they are owned by ITV

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, appreciated as usual x

" Well here's to your birthday, Aaron" said Tom raising his bottle of beer at him, in Ben's flat.

Aaron nodded from the dingy sofa " bit late for that mate, it was 2 days ago!"

Ben came in from the kitchette, with more beers, " yes, but it fell on a Wednesday, can't do much celebrating then...so we are properly celebrating yout 19th tonight!"

Tom was sat opposite Aaron and sighed " hey...to be 19 again" he took a swig of beer and asked " So what did you get for your birthday, anything nice...?"

Aaron pulled a face and pointed toward himself, " This shirts from him..." he nodded his head toward Ben, who was opening the beers, " it's not me colour...but I promised him I'd wear it tonight!

Ben frowned at him " I like blue on you, it matches your eyes..."

" Ohhhh, don't be soft!" huffed Aaron with a scowl, " not in front of Tom anyways..."

Tom laughed in amusement, and focused on Aaron, " So..._what _ else did you get, apart from the lovely shirt..." he teased.

Aaron cracked a knowing smile, " Ben's told you ain't he...yeah, yeah, I got a car from Paddy, and, Ben' s been teasing me because I love me car...no more buses for me"

Ben grinned as he sat next to Aaron, and put his hand upon Aaron's knee, " It's a turboed up Fiesta...but he likes it" he said teasing him again.

Aaron laughed, " Hey you...don't dis me car...I've got spray jobs, paint jobs, and major plans for that little motor, I saw some really cool tyres I've got me eye on today, just need to save up, before I can get em" the told, face riddled with excitment of his car. He stood and finished his beer " just need the bog...then we'll all get off to Bar West, yeh ?"

Ben nodded and watched Aaron disappear into the bathroom, and closed the door.

Tom glanced toward Ben, and leaned forward trying to keep his voice low " So...have you sorted out the Lee business yet"

Ben needled him with a hush " " yeah...Lee's history...it's Aaron I want...I've really fallen for him..."

Tom laughed in disbelief " Now who'd thought it ah...Ben Green in love...!"

Ben scowled at him before Tom asked, " and what about that other business...?"

Ben finished his beer, " You mean Jackson's Mum...she's still ill in Hospital...Aaron's still going to visit, give his Ex support, like I said he could do...but I'm telling yah, when she's out and recovering, that's all finished..._I'll see to that_..."

Aaron was then out the bathroom, " well I'm ready, shall we head off...!"

Aaron pocketed the pool ball, and laughed out in sheer delight as he saw Ben's frown " I'm getting Sooo good at this" he said in glee.

" Well...I've taught you all my moves...what's the saying, the pupil should always out master the teacher" replied Ben smugly.

Aaron frowned, it had been Jackson who had taught him all the trick moves, not Ben, but he smiled and said, " Yeah, you did mate." he lied.

Tom was then upon them with a round of drinks, Ben turned holding his cuestick, and winked at Aaron, before saying, " So, where's this guy you've been seeing...?"

Tom hated it when Ben did this, he knew exactly what happened, " He dumped me...same old, same old"

Aaron pockets another ball, " Looks like i've won this...!" he laughs smugly.

Tom raised an eyebrowe, " That'll stop Ben's cockyness...well done Aaron!" he smiled before turning his attention to Ben, " Just been talking to Joe at the bar...he's over Sol and seeing another guy"

Ben stared at Aaron, as the lad pocketed yet another ball, " Oh yeah...fit is he?"

Tom grinned " Oh yes...well outta my league, but that's not hard, but he's at the bar if you wanna have a perv at him...they are waiting fot Jackson and Dan to show up..."

Aaron missed his shot as he heard Jackson's name, Ben had noticed and smiled " seems your lucky streak as come to an end my boy!" Ben starts to pot a few balls of his own.

Aaron dug out his wallet, " I'll get a round in...another beer , Tom?"

Tom nodded " Why not...cheers mate!" Ben justed nodded, and Aaron hurried off toward the bar. Tom turns to face his mate, " Sorry, just realised i've mentioned the J word..."

Ben nods with a thin smile, " it's okay, I'll let you off seeing you are brainless..as well as ugly."

Over at the bar, Aaron orders his drinks, he notices Joe and the fit guy Tom had mentioned drinking at a table close by.

Aaron paid the barman, and turned to see Jackson and his boyfriend approach the bar.

Jackson nodded toward Joe and his mate, " Go on, go and grab us some seats" he orders Dan.

Dan nodded and left Jackson at the bar, he notices Aaron, " Hey...didn't know you'd be here tonight...did you have a good birthday...did you get me card I sent yah?"

Aaron nodded " yeah cheers...how...how's your mum..."

Jackson beamed a smile at him " She is sooo much better, in fact shes at home driving me nuts...but after the last couple of weeks or so, I'm trying not to care anymore!"

Aaron stared at him, but quickly turned away, when Jackson looked at him, there was an arkward spark between them.

" Look, I can see Ben's waiting for yah...have a good birthday...I take it you are celebtrating it tonight!" said Jackson.

Aaron grabs his 3 bottles of beer from the bar, " yeah gotta get back...have...have a good night yourself yah..."

Jackson watched Aaron walk away, and his smile faded and he murmured, " I try..."

Aaron and Ben played more pool, both beating eachother, fighting who was better at it between them.

Tom then brought more beer's over, Aaron glanced aside to see Jackson head in to the toilets, he turned " What more beer...", I'm just gonna have to make room..." he joked,

and quickly moved into the toilets himself.

Tom watched him go then turned to Ben " Hey did you say that Jackson's mum was still in hospital"

Ben nodded " Yeah Aaron went to see her yesterday, she's still really poorly, like i care!"

Tom frowned, " ...but I've been talking to Joe just now, he says she's been out of hospital and on the mend with medication for days..."

Ben missed his shot and stood up, tight lipped, " _has she now_..."

Inside the toilets, Jackson washed his hands at the sink, as Aaron came in and went for a pee at the urinal.

Jackson smiled into the mirror, as Aaron zipped up his flys, and came to the sink.

"Sooo, you having a cracking game of pool...?" asked Jackson drying his hands with a paper towel.

Aaron nodded " yeah, I keep beating him at it...he thinks he's good, but he's not..." he looked up " He's not as good as you!"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, as he tossed the paper towel into the bin "..._are we still talking about pool...?_"

Aaron went red in the cheeks as he looked up into Jackson's eyes..both their eyes locked into eachothers, something electric between them, that seemed to dissend over them each time they met.

Like always, the moment was interrupted...this time by Joe sticking his head around the toilet door " Hey Jackson...! we are off for that curry mate"

Jackson nodded as he turned from Aaron's gaze, he then made for the door, Aaron called out " Jackson!"

Jackson paused licking his lips, "Yeah..." he replied turning...

Aaron wanted him to stay but just weakly smiled, " have a good night...!

A little hint of dispointment flashed over Jackson's face " cheers Aaron...buy then..." and he was gone, leaving Aaron to stare into the mirror, trying to force down the lump down that had risen in his throat.

As he returned to the pool table, Aaron noticed Jackson, Dan, Joe and Joe's new boyfriend leave Bar West for that curry.

Ben handed over th cuerstick toward Aaron rather forcefully, " Wanna break" he barked.

Aaron nodded, " No...I've had enough, just want to go home..."

Ben chucked the cuestick on to the pool table " Home...it's your Birthday celebration...what about another drink!"

Aaron pulled his jacket on " No I said...I'm just want to go...!" he shot at him.

Ben folded his arms " Go on then, _go_, see if I care...!"

Aaron looked up " I don't want us to fight...Ben" Ben was ignoring him " Ben..."

" _still here!_" snapped Ben, face screwed up in annoyance at him.

Aaron backed off and hurried off feeling choked up, last thing he wanted was a fight with Ben...

At the pool table, Tom came back from the bar to see Ben sitting on a stool, face like thunder,

"Just seen Aaron, totally blanked me, what's his problem!"

Ben shot him a hard stare, "_who do you think...!"_

Aaron hurried up the street, it was damp and dark. He thought he could handle seeing Jackson with somebody else, with Dan...but he couldn't...it kept making him feel torn and broken inside...and Ben wasn't begining not to be enough to heal that hurt.

Tears rolled down his cheeks, as he approached the Taxi rank. He decided to pick up his car tomorrow, he couldn't face seeing Ben.

Ben was always getting it in the neck from him...and seeing anymore of Jackson and Dan together, was just gonna make it worse...maybe he should just come clean to him, how he felt...about Jackson...

Ben was seething with anger, after finishing his beer, Tom was worried that he was gonna do something stupid, but nothing could prepare him with what Ben had in mind.

Ben stormed back to the car lot behind his flat, where Aaron's car was parked, Tom was hot in persuit " Ben...Ben, what are doing mate..."

Ben turned to his mate, full of anger that needed venting " That boy _lied_, again he has _lied to me again!, _he said she was in that Hospital, but she's not...he's lying to me all the time, _and I hate the way he makes me feel!_" he cried

And then grabbing a long piece of metal rod from a builders skip nearby, he went over and smashed through the windscreen of Aaron's beloved car.

He then did the same with the back window, shards of glass scattered the lot, before he scratched the paint work continously, until finally finishing off with taking out the headlights.

Tom put his hands to his face in disbelief, " Ben!, what have you done mate!"

Ben glared at him , and threw the rod back into the skip, and approached Tom slowly,

"Me...?...I've done nothing...I've just found it like this" he said calmly, with a nasty grin.

He then just strolled towards the direction to his flat, Tom searched around the area making sure Ben hadn't been seen, he hadn't.

Ben had played some nasty tricks in is time...but this...

he was afraid things were going to get much, much worse...

TBC

Review all welcome! x


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

DISCLAIMER: I do not own emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Story about any delay with this chapter, I have been feeling under the weather, Thanks for all the reviews X

For the 3rd morning in a row, Aaron woke in a foul mood.

Ever since Ben had called him about his car, how he had found it smashed up in, the car lot at his flat in town.

Aaron wished he could get his hands on the culprits who done it, he had had major plans for that little motor, now all he could think about was causing major damage on them who had done this to him.

Aaron had a quick shower and while he was drying himself, his phone jingled, he reached for it on the side table, knowing instantly who it was,

**please call me, i'm sorry - Ben x**

Things between him and Ben were still frosty, even when Ben had told Aaron about the car.

Aaron wanted to blame Ben, the incident happened behind his flat, but he knew deep down it was unfair too.

Aaron dropped the phone on to his bed, and pulled open his top dresser drawer.

Jackson's framed photo was still amongst the boxer shorts, he pulled the picture out and hinted a smile, gently brushing his fingers briefly on the glass, he then returned it to his bedside table where it should be...

At the breakfast table, Paddy turned to Aaron, as he bit into his toast " so...did the police get back to you...you know...about your car..." Paddy was careful how he asked, the whole matter made Aaron touchy.

Aaron started to count off his fingers with a " No CCTV...No Witnesses...NO ACTION!" he barked, then stood and chucked his cup and plate into the sink.

He then turned toward Paddy with a big sigh, " I'm sorry Pads...you bought me that car, I only had it for 3 days...and look what I have done..." Paddy could see Aaron was flirting with both anger and guilt at the moment, he stood and approached him.

" It's fine...it's not your faught is it...and i'm sure now it's over at the garage, you can sort it out..." he said in a soothing tone.

Aaron snapped his head round " What! just like that...it costs money Paddy...and at this moment in time, I have no money!"

At that moment Aaron's mobile sung out, he reached for it and saw the display read, **Ben calling...**

Aaron cancelled the call, he wasn't in the mood to talk to Ben, with a huff, he stormed towards the door " I'm going to work...!" he snapped at Paddy.

At the garage, Aaron stared at this beloved motor, the smashed windsreen, the scratched bodywork...no headlights, the poor Fiesta was in a right state, and nothing had been done to repair it, since he and Ryan had toed it back to the garage.

As Aaron worked on an engine, he kept looking glancing over to the smashed up wreck, and it made his blood boil, all his plans he had for it down the drain.

Cain came forward with two mugs of tea in his greasy grasp, " Hey you...stop slacking off, you've been in a dream all morning...we will get it sorted!" told Cain, about the car.

Aaron grapped the mug and took a slurp, "when!...it's gonna take forever, and what with hah, you pay me about 40p a week...!" he snarled at his uncle.

Cain stared at the wreck, chewing his gum, " it won't take much...wasn't much to begin with truth be told" he grinned.

Aaron was hurt with that comment " Paddy bought me that motor, it's worth much to me!" he shot back at him.

"Easy tiger...i'll see what I can do alright...but even I can't worked miracles lad..." he then caught sight of a Ford Capri zoom into the village, Cain took a sip of tea and turned toward Aaron, whos head was now stuck in the engine he was was working on.

"looks like loverboys arrived for yah!" he teased with a grin. Aaron straightened up, and watched the Capri park up upon the garages forecourt.

Aaron approached the car, cleaning off his hands with an oily rag.

"So...you are still alive then...!" cried Ben, jumping out the car.

"Yeah..." barked Aaron in reply " should I not be..." Cain could sense an icy atmosphere between them.

" Well...you've been avoiding me texts, and me calls...and as far as I remember, it was you who started all this, by storming off last Friday...even when you came to collect the car, it was like hell had frozen over!" cried Ben.

Cain was still watching them, and Aaron could sense that his uncle found all this amusing to watch, he turned to Ben " Look...I'm not doing this here...meet me over at the pub...I'll be over there in a minute..."

Ben glared at Cain, then faced Aaron, " alright...be quick...I might not wanna wait too long..." he the hared off toward the Woolpack.

Cain came to stand at Aaron's side on the forecourt, " Did you say your motor was trashed at his flat..."

Aaron nodded with a frown, " Yeah..SO!"

Cain shook his head " interesting..." he said under his breath, as he watched Aaron start over toward the pub " and don't take all day about it !" he called behind him...when Aaron was out of sight, Cain began to scrutinize Ben's car...

At the pub, Aaron and Ben sat in silence at a table with their drinks, it was Ben who finally broke the silence, " So...why have you been avoiding me" he asked.

" I haven't ... if you haven't quite noticed, my car's be trashed!" Aaron snapped.

"...and that's my faught because..." sneered Ben.

Aaron shook his head, " I don't blame you...I don't"

Ben took a sip of his beer, " sounds like it where i'm sitting mate..."

Aaron was defensive at the remark " _i don't!..._, it's just I am so angry Ben...I only had that motor for 3 days...I'll tell you when I get my hands on them who did it...I'm gonna..."

Ben could see Aaron's hand's fist into balls, "...So you should..." smiled Ben " but it's always happening round my way...I feel bad...I should have warned you..."

Aaron looked up at him, he felt bad for Ben blaming himself for the smash up, he sighed "don't be soft, it's just a car, it'll get fixed...in time"

Ben and Aaron's eyes met, and Ben thought it the right time to flash a grin, " So...are we okay..."

Deep down, _Aaron wasn't sure he wanted them to be_, but seeing he was so nice to him, he smiled, " Yeah...yeah we are..."

Ben then quickly downed his pint, " good, now i've gotta go..." Aaron looked up to see him slip on his jacket,

" Maybe we can have a nice night a Bar West...I can make up for...stuff" suggested Aaron.

Ben nodded with a smile, " I'll text yah...and i'll expect a reply this time" he said in jest " see yah soon..." he then ducked out the pub, leaving Aaron finishing his pint.

Pearl was at her desk in the Vet surgery, she looked up from her computer as the door clicked open, and she removed her specs to see Ben standing there, with a bunch of flowers in his clasp.

" A very, very big sorry for the other day pearl...I behaved apallingly..." he soothed with a massive grin that instantly made Pearl start blushing.

" On Benjamin...they are beautiful...how very kind of you...you are such a gentleman"she cooed " was your mood something to do with Aaron" she then pryed!

"Something like that, why don't you get some water for those..." Ben pointed out.

Pearl wofted around him " Yes, yes...i want them to keep fresh don't I...silly me..."

She disappearerd out the office for a few moments to find a vase, Ben had all the intentions to be nice, he really could be when he wanted to be, but seeing Paddy's full client list in full view on the computer screen was to tempting for him.

He hurried over and pressed the print icon, it seemed to take forever to print out, but once it had he slipped the sheet of paper into his jacket.

It was just in the nick of time, as Pearl reappear with the flowers he bought her now in a floral vase, " ...Now Benjamin dear...are you going to join me with a nice cuppa..."

Ben cursed the thought, " No..no I must go...but I hope you enjoy your flowers..."

Ben bade farewell to Pearl, and walked back through the village to the garage where his car was parked.

He couldn't help smirking at the sight of Aaron's smashed up car, he hated doing it of course, but Aaron needed teaching a lession.

Just as Ben jumped into car, he caught glimpse of Cain staring at him with a knowing look, Ben hated Cain...there was something about him he was uncomfortable with..

He stared the engine and sped off out the village, Cain watched him go...Cain didn't trust Ben...and he was begining to wonder if Ben _really_ was bad news...

Later on after dark, Aaron was at Mill cottage with his Mum, they sat on the couch talking,

" It's unlike you to be all deep and meaningful with me, love" Chas told flicking back her dark hair.

Aaron turned a bottle of beer in his grasp, " ...I don't know what to do...about...Ben..."

" Ben...what about him, love " asked Chas, pouring herself a white wine.

Aaron swallowed, he hated talking about his feelings, but if he didn't now, his mind would explode.

" I...think..._i think...i'm in love..."_ he muttered unsurely, afraid someone else other than Chas could hear him.

" Love...you are in love with Ben...!" cried Chas " Aaron...that's unexpected..."

Aaron pulled a face " did I say Ben...I'm not talking about Ben"

Chas shook her head in puzzlement " then who are we talking about, love..."

"_Jackson!"_cried Aaron, as if his mother should have known who he ment, " _I think _I love Jackson..."

Chas gave him a sympathetic look, " but that's all in the past...you've got to move on, he has... you've said so yourself...and what about Ben, you can't go messing folk around Aaron, you'll get yourself a reputation!"

" I know... _I know he feels the same..._I just know it, i've felt it...everytime we meet, i feel it..."

Aaron was getting tongue tied, and stood " Look I'm gonna go, I hate talking about this...I should never of come..."

Chas stood and grabbed her son by his shoulders, " Look, Aaron...i'm not good at all this me self...just look at my track record...so i am in position to tell you what to do...but all I will say is follow your heart, Aaron...follow you heart babe..."

Aaron left Mill cottage, his feet crunching the gravel upon the driveway, his Mothers last words turning and turning over in his mind.

Aaron paused at the gate, and pulled his mobile out from his hoodie pocket, he then scolled down to Ben's number on the display...he justed stared at it...finger hovering over the call button.

He bit his lip, and scrolled down further through his phonebook, to Jackson's number, without further thought he pressed call, and stuck the phone to his ear.

Aaron was dismayed to hear, " _you have reached Jackson Walsh, can't take you call at present, so please leave a message and I'll get back to you"_

Aaron took in a deep breath, and spoke, " It's me...it's Aaron...can we meet up...I need to talk to yah...just call me, or text me...anytime..._I just need to see yah, Jackson"_

Aaron ended the call, and prayed Jackson would get back to him, even though deep down he knew Ben would feel betrayed, when or if, he did contact him.

Aaron hated going behind Ben's back...but his feelings for Jackson were getting too strong to ignore...

He had to come clean to Jackson...he had to come clean to Ben of how he really felt...

Whatever the consequences...

TBC

All reviews welcome x


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or its characters, they are owned by ITV

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I liked writing this chapter for obvious reasons...

Aaron had spent nearly an hour in the shower, scrubbing himself thoroughly, he wanted to smell nice for Jackson, and as he now stood in his bedroom at Smithy, he gazed at his reflection in the full length mirror.

Aaron had chosen to wear his favourite blue jeans and jet black sweater, and had sprayed all kinds of aftershave and scent on himself.

Aaron couldn't remember when he had gone to all this bother last, he never seemed to make as much as an effort for Ben.

Then, as he thought of Ben, his mobile jingled. He had received a text message, and immediatley grabbing it from the bedside table, he hoped it was from Jackson...it wasn't...

**looking forward to sat night...pick u up at 8 for curry - Ben x**

Aaron bit his lip, he began to feel really bad about seeing Jackson tonight, but he couldn't deny himself that he was _so_ looking forward to it, ever since getting Jackson's reply to his text message he sent him...it almost felt like going out on a date...but it wasn't...it was two mates going out for a couple of pints.

Aaron quickly replied with an OK, seeing he promised not to ignore Ben's texts again, then he pocketed the mobile.

Aaron took one more look at himself in the mirror, checking he was at his best for Jackson, with a lopsided grin, and a heart beating faster by the minute, he hurried out the bedroom and went downstairs.

In the Vets surgery, Rhona and Paddy were having a heated discussion, as Pearl was on the phone to another client.

" That's 3 clients today who've cancelled and going elsewhere, Paddy, what's going on!" cried Rhona.

Paddy shrugged " how do I know, I haven't upset anyone, have you..."

Rhona glared at him " don't look at me, I haven't upset anyone either!", both of them then stared toward Pearl, who had just finished her phone call, she looked up, removing her specs, " What..." she asked puzzled

Before Paddy could ask her, Aaron came through from the house " Hey, I'm off now" he said with a smile.

Rhona turned to him " hot date is it!", Aaron nodded " Yeah...I'm...meeting Ben in town arn't I!"

Paddy smiled " well...have a good night" he said in his usual soothing tone, Aaron frowned

"yeah...I always do..."

Paddy looked up before Aaron could leave " Hey, aaron you haven't upset anyone have you..."

Aaron turned with a " NO...should I have..." he barked.

Paddy shook his head " Doesn't matter, forget I asked, just have a nice night..."

Aaron walked off, leaving Paddy and Rhona wondering why their clients were beginning to cancel on them...

As Aaron walkerd across the village to the bus stop, Adam came flying up on his quad bike,

" Hey Aaron, off out mate..."

Aaron nodded " yeah...just into town...", Adam jumped off the quad bike, and smiled at him,

"You should have said...I fancy a good night out..."

Aaron shook his head, " not tonight you don't...I'm...I'm meeting Ben..."

"Ohhh, like that is it!", teased Adam, Aaron nodded just as he saw the Bus pull in to the village," Look...I've got to go mate..."

Adam grinned as the Bus pulled in at the bus stop " Yeah have a good one, mate"

Aaron jumped on the Bus and sat down, he wanted to tell Adam about him meeting Jackson, he hated lying to his mate, but he didn't, he just wanted to see how tonight played out first...

he didn't want to tempt fate...

Being a Friday the nightclub was busy, it wasn' t Bar west, Ben was likely to be there, and he didn't want the risk of Ben seeing him out with Jackson.

Aaron had arrived 30 minutes early, he didn't like being late, not for dates...he cursed himself, this wasn't a date...it was just two mates having a drink, he told himself.

Aaron stood at the bar with his beer, and before he could think about the thought Jackson might not even turn up, the very man tapped him on the shoulder gently, Alright mate...have you been waiting long..."

Aaron looked at his watch " just a few minutes..." he lied, Jackson knew him too well , Aaron's beer was nearly finished, Aaron liked to be early, and Jackson made sure he was dead on time, he didn't want to look too keen...even though he was, by turning up to early...and he definately didn't want to show up late...Aaron hated that with a passion.

" So...where's mine..." teased Jackson, both of them couldn't take their eyes off eachother...had Jackson deliberatly worn that red chequered shirt...he hated reading signals, he wasn't very good at it.

Aaron paid for 2 more beers, and turned toward Jackson, " So...shall we go sit..."

Jackson agreed, and they sat in a small booth away from the busy dancefloor, once they had sat and settled, Jackson took a long sup of his drink, before looking up to Aaron, " Sooo...what did you want to see me about..."

Aaron didn't know what to say...he was bottling it already, " just thought...you know...we are mates..." he pulled a face, this wasn't going as planned.

Jackson could see Aaron was feeling arkward, he smiled at him " Sooo...how's Paddy" he asked.

Aaron nodded, " yeah...yeah hes great...how's...you know...your Mum..."

Jackson's eyes widened as he laughed " Well...driving me nuts...but no change there...but she's doing well, thanks"

Jackson felt the silence soon kick in, he looked up " how's Ben..."

Aaron was thrown by the question, " Ben's...okay" he simply answered.

" Knows you're here with me does he..." teased Jackson with a wink, Aaron shook his head

" No...no he doesn't " he said matter of factly " we are not joined at the hip you know..."

" Sooo, that's why we are meeting here..." breathed Jackson, " I wondered why...when you texted a place to meet..."

Aaron knocked back his beer, he hated to ask, but seeing Jackson had asked about Ben, he had to ask about Dan, it was only fair to. " How's...you know Dan..."

Jackson looked up from his glass, " Dan's history..."

Aaron tried hard to hide his delight, but put on a serious expression upon his face,

"I'm sorry to hear that...what happened mate..."

Jackson shrugged, rolling his glass in his palm, " Me mum that's who...it's not her fault, but Dan couldn't get used to her being around all the time...got to much for him, in the end i just said , if you don't like her living here then leave...I came home that night to find he had packed up and buggered off...Dan wasn't in for the long haul with me" he said sadly.

Aaron could see a pool table standing idle, he looked at Jackson's sad dejected face and smiled, " Come on you...wanna game...you know you want to..."

Jackson sighed " Go on then...but prepare to be well and truely thrashed..."

Aaron laughed as they made their way to the table, " I'm alot better than i used to be...so be warned, you playing Luckey Livesey!" That managed to crack a smile on Jackson's face and Aaron was pleased by it.

They played 3 games, and Jackson beat Aaron every time, both of them laughed out loud with eachother, really enjoying eachothers company, the old banter really taking off between then again...something Aaron really missed.

When it was time to go they left the club together, and strolled side by side towards the taxi rank.

"So...what now" asked Aaron, a little nervous, shivering in the mid January cold night air.

" Home...I'm tired..." told Jackson sticking his hands deep down into his jeans pockets, Aaron bit his lip " Ohh...okay..." he looked towards the taxi rank disappointedly, Jackson sighed, and hinted a smile, he knew Aaron wouldn't make the first move...

" Do you want to come back to my place for a coffee..." he asked, smiling hopefully at him.

Aaron's little face lit up in a flash, " YES" he said quickly...then a more casual " Yeah...that would be nice..."

They walked the 20 minutes hike together to Jackson's masonette, and when they arrived at the front door, Jackson turned " be warned...Mums up...and hospital didn't change her...infact she's on top form..."

Inside Hazel was watching an old comedy on the TV, and she laughed out loud at it, but she still heard the click of the front door in the hall, " In here love, did you have a nice night out...you and this...mate..."

Jackson and Aaron appeared in the small homely lounge, Hazel turned from the TV screen, and stared at Aaron, "ahhh...so look what the cat's dragged in! this the mate you were meeting was it!"

"Mum..." warned Jackson, Hazel faced the TV again,

"No...No, it's your life...as long as the last one doesn't show his beaky little face around here I'm happy..."

" How...how are you...you know feeling Hazel..." Asked Aaron rather sheepishly.

" I'm fine...have to be don't I...with this ones taste in men...I said to myself, I said Hazel, if your sons gonna find a decent man, I'm gonna have to stick around to keep an eye out for the baddens...and he's still looking bless him"

Aaron hoped not, was Jackson still looking for a fellow who wasn't him!

"...I have to take all these thought..." said Hazel pulling out a bag of tablets beside her armchair, " but it's these little bleeders that's keeping my ticker tickering...get it ticker...ticking"

Aaron just frowned, Jackson was even more embarrassed at his mums jokes than he was of his own,

"Mum..." he simply sighed " can you just go and make the coffee..."

"As long as it is just a coffee on the menu!" she said, getting up and hobbling to the kitchen to make it.

Jackson turned to face Aaron " Sorry about her..." he said.

Aaron nodded " It's okay...i've quite missed her...in a funny way"

Jackson stared at him, his smile fading to a more serious tone of expression

" What is this...what are we doing..."

Aaron swallowed, " I don't know...all I know is...is that...that..."

"_Sugar Aaron!" _called Hazel from the kitchen, Aaron nodded, " yeah 3... cheers..."

Jackson came closer to Aaron " You were saying "

" Well...it's...well...well I...

_"Milky or strong, Aaron!"_

Jackson, frustrated, pulled a frown and answered for Aaron, " He has it milky!" he then turned to him, " you still do don't yah..."

Aaron nodded, and looked to the floor...Jackson closed the gap between them, and with his hand he lived Aaron's face by his chin " what was it you wanted to say..."

" I...I...I _want you!" _he hissed in a whisper, Jackson gentley smile at him " So, it's not just me...you've felt it too..."

Aaron nodded " I want you Jackson...so badly it hurts..." he said, his eyes beginning to well up with emotion, finally being able to at last, unleash his true feelings...

Jackson cupped Aaron's face wiping away his tears, " I was a jerk...I should of stayed and listened to you...not just assume how you feel..."

" I do...I think I do love you..." told Aaron, fearing Jackson no longer felt the same way.

Jackson nodded knowingly, " I know...I feel it..." Aaron went to kiss Jackson and they briefly touched lips, before Jackson pulled away " Aaron...you are not a cheat...you have Ben..."

" _I do not love Ben_...I like him...I like him alot, but I don't think about him all the time, like I do about you...I think about you _all the time"_

"Then you have to tell Ben...we can't...start anything until you do...if we make a go at this...it has to be a fresh start...you've got to tell Ben..."

Aaron nodded, he knew Jackson was right, his mother had known, follow your heart she had said to him...

" We...we are going out tomorrow night for a curry in town...I'll tell him then...I'll tell him it's over..."

With that in mind, Aaron and Jackson embraced, and as Aaron laid his chin on Jackson's shoulder, he just knew Ben wasn't going to take the break up well...and deep down he was dreading it...

he was worried sick, how he was going to react...

TBC

All reviews welcome x


	13. Chapter 13

PART THIRTEEN

DISCLAIMER: I do not won Emmerdale or it's characters, They are owned by ITV

A/N: Thanks for the reviews...xx

Aaron bit into his piece of toast, and slurped his tea in silence, Paddy had finished his breakfast, and turned around to him from the sink,

"...So...you were late in last night...good night with Ben was it..."

Aaron nodded, " Yep...got in about 1...", he finished off his tea.

Paddy wiped his hands, and stared at him, Aaron looked up and pulled a frown,

"_What!"_

"You...you said you were having a night out with Ben...are you sure it was Ben?" told Paddy.

"Yeah, and i was!" returned Aaron, as he stood up, and then moved over to the sink, and chucked his cup and plate into the soapy water.

Paddy folded his arms, and gave Aaron a serious expression, " are you definately sure about that...because the thing I can't get my head round, is why Ben called in here last night!"

Aaron snapped his neck round " What!...what did you say..."

Paddy flustered, " That you... were out... with...him...Ben"

"What did you do that for!..." Snapped Aaron, and frantically rubbed his hands over his shaven head.

" Because you said ...you were Aaron..." replied Paddy, trying to calm him, but he was puzzled to why aaron was so coy, " So...where were you...last night then..."

Aaron shook his head " What!...am I about 12 now...do one Paddy...and mind you own...", he cried, and stormed off.

"Aaron...you better not be messing that nice lad around..." Paddy called after him, but he doubted Aaron even heard him.

Aaron jumped on to his bed, just as his mobile jingled out...he pulled it out from his pocket, and read the text message received:

**Thinking of U - J xx**

Aaron smirked, it was Jackson, he quickly texted back:

**thinking about U 2 - A xxx**

Aaron rolled over with his hands upon his stomach, this was gonna be arkward, Ben knew he'd been out somewhere without him, he better start thinking of good excuses to tell him quickly.

Then his phone jingled out again, Aaron held it up in front of him where he laid, the new text read:

**B ready for 8 - Ben**

No kiss...Ben no doubt, had the hump, thought Aaron, but at least he was still coming to get him...Aaron had to tell him the truth...the truth being that they were over...a task he dreaded to think about.

It was Jackson, Aaron wanted...and until Ben knew their relationship was over...any reconcilation with Jackson was put on hold.

Aaron thought about himself and Jackson, the electric spark between them the night before...they had not slept together, Aaron and Jackson both didn't believe in cheating...but he needed to tell Ben tonight...the sooner as it was done...the sooner he was with Jackson.

Just before 8pm, Aaron stood in the dark outside Smithy, waiting for his lift. The January night was cold, and he shivered, he was then amazed to see that Ben was on time for once, his Capri pulling up to him.

Aaron swallowed nervously, and approached the car as Ben jumped out, " Alright Aaron...!" he smiled " hope you are hungry..."

Aaron nodded at him " Yeah...I could eat a scappy horse me..." he laughed, just then Chas and Charity appeared "Aaron!..." cried Chas, Aaron turned to face his mother, who came tottering over to them on her heels.

"We are just going out Mum" Aaron told her.

" Yeah I can see that love...and..." she grabbed his arm with a knowing smile, "...I can see where your heart finally took you..."

Ben turned to them "...oh...and what's all this about..." he asked.

Aaron gently shoved his mother off him " nothing...she's just talking daft...get to the pub will yah" he told his Mum, desparate for her to go.

Chas smiled " I know when i'm playing gooseberry...have a nice night out you two"

Chas, with Charity in toe waved and headed off toward the Woolpack.

Aaron jumped into the Capri, " shall we go..." he barked...

Ben got in and put his foot down, within a flash they had left the village...

Aaron and Ben were in the indian restraunant, both had ordered, and waiting for their starters to arrive.

The journey to the curry house had been awful, both had sat in silence, Aaron just waiting for Ben to ask that question he dreaded.

Aaron closed the silence between them at their table, " I'm sorry about being moody...I'm just..."

Ben took a swig of his beer, " Just what...Aaron...where were you last night...I called around, Paddy said you were out with me..."

" I was just out with mates, we are not joined at the hip you know" he shot back defensively, but he knew he had to tell him the truth..." Look...Ben...I...I don't know how i feel anymore...whether I..." he slowly looked straight into Ben's eyes.

Ben could see Aaron was finding it hard to find the words. " About me...your feelings, I mean..." he encouraged.

" Yeah...it's just I don't feel the same for you as I did..." Aaron turned way, to look out the windows,.

" As you felt about Jackson..." Ben finished for him calmly " I know Aaron...I have always know it was him..."

Aaron looked up as the starter was placed in front of them, once the waiter had gone, Aaron looked up to face Ben, " Why...why hang around me, if you knew i was...not into yah..."

"Because...I am so into you..." said Ben with honesty, " I was hoping in time your feelings would change..."

Aaron picked up his fork and moved his onion barji around the plate, Ben stared at his prawn cocktail and smiled sadly, " I'm not hungry" he said simply.

"Nor me..." answered Aaron " shall we pay up and go..."

They made for Bar West and got a drink, and sat in the corner, being a saturday night the club was busy.

Aaron took a swig of beer and turned toward Ben, " So... I bet you must think I'm aright pig...don't you..."

Ben shook his head, Ben's mind seemed elsewhere tonight, " Aaron...I...I don't, I liked being with you..."

Aaron nodded, " Yeah, but knowing I...i am So...into..." he stuttered,

" Jackson..., I know that too" smiled Ben " Don't get me wrong...I am jealous as hell...but what can I do..."

Ben took a swig of his own beer and looked up " Jackson and Dan have split up..."

Aaron's eyes evaded Ben's gaze, " Oh...really..." he said, acting like he had no idea.

"Jackson's a free agent..." Ben stood, and placed a hand upon Aaron's shoulder " and so are you, mate "

Aaron could only watch in shock, as Ben walked away...it was all very strange...Ben was acting so out of character...what the hell was wrong with him.

But it was done...they were over...

Aaron watched Ben leave the club, he then dug out his mobile and started to quickly text

**done...A xxx**

Aaron then pressed send, and finished his pint.

Ben was seething as he leaned upon the wall outside Bar West, Tom was then beside him,

"Hey...are you alright mate!"

"No..." Ben snapped " Me and Aaron are over...!"

Tom swallowed nervously " Oh...so what have you done..."

Ben shook his head " I haven't done anything...I am alright about it...surprizing I know..."

Ben then turned toward his mate, " I've got bigger things to worry about..."

Tom turned "Tell me...you can buy me a drink..." They headed back into Bar West, as Ben told him,

" Remember Lee..." Started Ben, Tom nodded, Ben continued " well...he's given me something...that's why I had that hospital appointment..."

They both now stood at the bar..."So what's he given yah..." Tom asked him, a little anxious,

Ben was no longer listening to him, his attention was was drawn to behind Tom.

Tom turned around to see Jackson walking toward Aaron at one of the seating booths, Jackson gave Aaron a peck on the cheek, and sat with him, Aaron's hand on Jackson's thigh, and Jackson's arm snaking around Aaron's shoulders.

"I knew it...I knew it...I knew he was lying...lying through his teeth..." Ben seethed " Now I know what his mother ment earlier, about following his heart...he's followed it alright...well I'm not letting him get away with it...I'm not looking like a fool just taking it, as he plays the happy couple with his bob the builder Ex...no...he's gonna have to pay...

...no one makes a fool of me...

...no one..."

TBC

All reviews welcome... xx


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: 1, Thanks for all your kind reviews x

A/N: 2, The events in this chapter carry on immediately after the last one left off, at Bar West...

Aaron stared into Jackson's big brown pool like eyes, with a disappointed expression,

"Going way...where..." Aaron cried, a little taken back.

Jackson could see Aaron was unsettled, he leaned against him, " hey...it's only work...i'll be back Friday...it's just for a week, I know it's short notice, but i only got the call today..."

Aaron pushed his bottom lip out, which made Jackson smile warmly " you gonna miss me..." he teased.

Aaron looked at him, and placed his hand on Jackson's knee " Big time truth be told...I just thought...you know..."

Jackson pulled Aaron toward him with his arm " look...when I get back, were go out on a proper date...and..." Aaron gazed deeply into his eyes,

"...I want to now..." whispered Aaron, leaning in for a kiss, Jackson pulled back " Not a good idea with your newly made ex giving us evils..."

Aaron suddenly realised that Ben was stood at the bar with his mate Tom, Ben was staring right at him.

" I thought he'd gone home!" told Aaron a little surprised, " he's gonna think all sorts now..."

Jackson gently rubbed Aaron's shoulder reasuringly" Doesn't matter what he thinks...it's what we think that counts...now..." he reached for his wallet,"... I'll get us a pint..."

Ben watched Jackson head to the bar, his cold eyes staring right at him with contempt.

Tom put his hand upon Ben's shoulder " Look...maybe they're just catching up...as just mates like..."

Ben frowned harshly, and turned to him " bang on form I see...!, you really are as thick as they come...do they look like just mates..!"

Tom downed his beer quickly in one guzzle, " Look...I'm off...I hate it when are in this kind of mood...", Ben shot him a glare " _Then go...I aint stopping yah!"_

Tom shook his head, Ben really was impossible at times, he turned and headed off with out another word, leaving Ben seething with anger.

Jackson was then beside him, arm outstretched " No hard feelings mate..." Jackson uttered in a serious tone, Ben licked his lips, and asked " What..."

"Aaron...I think it's me...my fault I mean...that you guys didn't work out...I feel bad truth be told..."

Ben took Jackson's hand and shook it " It's okay...as I said to Aaron...I'm okay about it...", Jackson laughed out loud " Good...you didn't look it just now...I thought by the way you looked, I'll be in for a slap!"

Ben shook his head and cracked a smile " don't be soft...just hope things work out for him..."

Jackson paid for his drinks, and turned " join us if you want...or maybe that's kinda too wierd for yah at the minute..."

Ben shrugged " maybe later..." his smile was put on, masking the urge to deck Jackson into next week for having the nerve to even suggest joining them.

Jackson, cheerful as ever, nodded and walked back to his table where Aaron waited for him.

As the night wore on, Aaron and Jackson sat and drank more beer...played pool...and really enjoyed each others company, with plenty of the usual playful banter and laughs.

After finishing a game of pool, Aaron plonked himself down on a stool, Jackson next to him

" beat you again lucky Livesy!" laughed Jackson taking a big swig of his drink, both of then looked up to see Ben approach them from the bar, " Hey...mind if...I join yous" he asked politely.

Jackson looked at his watch " I'm gonna have to go...driving to Birmingham tomorrow, to start that job..."

Aaron felt bad for Ben, he really was a nice guy, " I'm staying, some of us can have a lay in in the morning..." he turned to face Ben " we can have a drink as mates, right..."

"Yeah, of course..." agreed Ben cheerfully, Jackson stood, and slipped on his leather jacket, and snatched up his wallet, " Need a pee before I go " he said out loud.

"Thanks for sharing..." Bantered Aaron with a smile, Ben watched Jackson head into the toilets " So...you and him...are you...getting back together..." he pryed.

" We ...we are gonna see how it goes...see what happens..." Aaron answered nervously, he didn't like talking about this with him, just yet.

Once Jackson was back, Aaron turned to Ben " Back in a mo...just gonna see Jackson out...get us a round in..." he cried with a smile.

Ben jumped to his feet like a coiled spring, " your wish is my command.."

Aaron felt really happy, he was so glad Ben had taken all this in his stride, he was glad they were gonna be mates...he didn't want to lose Ben completely...

Outside in the cold night air, Jackson and Aaron gazed into eachothers eyes deeply,

" Soooo..." Jackson began, "...I'll see you on Friday"

" Yeah...see yah..." Jackson took Aaron's face between his palms, and kissed him on the lips, the kiss lingered a few moments, before they both pulled away natuarlly.

" Text me..." told Aaron

"Everyday..." replied Jackson, he then pulled Aaron into a hug, Aaron's chin resting on Jackson's shoulder, " See yah, soon..."

Jackson then pulled away and headed up the street, Aaron bit his lip and called out,

" Jackson..." Jackson turned..." I...I..."

Jackson nodded " I know...tell me friday.. and get home safe yeah." he smiled, Aaron nodded, as Jackson walked off, no longer in sight.

In the club Ben paid for the Beers at the busy bar, he saw Aaron return to the table with a big smile planted on his mug that inferiated him...he stared at the beers, then looked toward Aaron... he discretely then slipped a hand into his pocket...

When Ben returned to the table, Aaron was in good spirits, that angered him further, Aaron had never been like this when they were going out... Ben handed the bottle to Aaron and he took a long swig. " Easy mate" Ben said..." you're give yourself wind..."

Aaron felt happy, and Ben rattled onto him about how glad he was that they could be good mates...it wasn't long before Aaron began to feel rather strange...he blinked his eyes a few times.

" Are you alright, Aaron..." asked Ben looking up to him, with a cautious outlook to anybody watching.

Aaron didn't know, he stood up, and the club seemed to tilt sideways, making him unsteady on his feet, and making him reach out and grab for the table to stop him from falling over.

Aaron then saw Ben's face in his " come on matie...I think it's time to go..."

Aaron felt panic...his heart raced, but he could feel Ben's hands tightly on him, pulling him through the crowded dancefloor towards the exit.

The music began to sound echoey to him, Aaron was rarely ever afraid...but he felt fear rising from within him...helplessness...he wanted Jackson...and called out for him in a slurred whisper.

Ben's voice told " what was that...Jackson...he's gone mate...he won't be back tonight..."

The music was suddenly far away...as Ben's voice said " he's drunk as a skunk mate...gets like it every time...cheers for the hand up with him..."

Aaron could feel the steps under his feet, " are you sure he's ok..." asked a female voice.

"Fine..." came Ben's reply, " I should know...he's me boyfriend"

Before Aaron could speak out , freezing cold air crashed into his face , and he was aware of traffic noise and glares of headlights...

...his legs felt like jelly...he couldn't move...he wanted to run...

...he couldn't, his vision blurring to darkness...

...and then...

... he knew nothing at all...

TBC

Reviews to this horrible chapter all welcome xxx


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's Characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for the reviews...xx

"_Paddy!..._Paddy...I think he's coming to again...!" the voice echoed.

Aaron tried his best to focus, he blinked several times, the bright light hurting his eyes.

" Aaron babe...it's yah Mam...can you hear me, love"

Aaron could see the blurred outline of Chas leaning down to him, "Mum..." he managed to mumble, barely a whisper.

Chas took off, and immediatly returned with a plastic cup of water, that she placed at her son's mouth, " drink some of this..."

Aaron took a freshing sip of the water, and tried to move himself up into a sitting position, his head was banging with pain, like he was suffering from a massive hangover.

"Hey...easy..." soothed Chas, taking the cup away from his mouth, Aaron's vision cleared and he suddenly realised that he was lying upon a trolley parked in the corridor of the A&E at Hotten General. His first thought was panic

"Why...why...how..." Aaron tried to climb off the trolley, but Chas stopped him " No love..."

Chas swung around " _Paddy!..._stop flapping about with that water machine, and go and get the nurse or something!"

"Yeah...I'll do that..." Paddy said quickly and hurried off up the corridor, Aaron turned to face Chas,

"Mum...why am I here, wh...what happened..." he asked again, Chas smiled and rubbed his shoulder, " you not remember anything, love..." She seemed choked up, and her hand was over her mouth...

"Mum, what is it...!" Aaron's voice became slightly raised, " I wanna know why I'm in here!"

The nurse then came up the corridor with Paddy in tow, the nurse carried out a few checks on Aaron, and smiled warmly at Chas and Paddy, " he's fine...I'll just inform Dr Holland"

Paddy nodded with a smile, but Chas waved her arms at him, " He keeps asking what's happening to him, Paddy..." she said through gritted teeth.

Aaron rubbed his eyes, " Me heads banging...was I bladdered...I came remember being at Bar West..."

Chas shook her head, grabbing Paddy's arm " Bladdered...!...and the rest" she hissed.

Aaron's hearing was like radar " What does _she_ mean by that...Paddy...PADDY!" he asked staring at him.

Paddy got Chas to sit on a nearby seat with a nod, and then moved to Aaron's side at the trolley, " Aaron...can you remember anything...absolutely _anything_, about last night..."

Aaron looked up " last night...what time is it..." he asked confused, Paddy looked at his watch, it's nearly 10 in the morning...you've been out for the count for hours...don't you remember anything at all..."

Aaron nodded, trying to fatham out his clouded mind, " just...that I was at Bar West...I had a curry with Ben before...because...I had to tell him something...and then we went to the club, and I remember Ben leaving..."

Paddy smiled " But it's all a blur after that..." he asked,

"Yeah..." Aaron nodded, " did I have too much to drink...Paddy I can't remember...why...how I got here..."

Paddy glanced at Chas, then turned " you were found outside Bar West, a clubber stopped you and some bloke getting into a cab...the clubber, Tom, I think they said, thought you were more than just drunk...and was suspicious, when he tackled the guy you were with...he scarpered..."

Aaron tried to picture this in his head, but couldn't raise the memory, Paddy gently placed a hand on Aaron's shoulder " you were unconscious on the pavement by then...they didn't know what to do so they called for an ambulance...somebody must have got my number from your phone...they called me when you got here..."

Aaron looked up to him " I can't even remember having that much to drink, Paddy...to get into this state..."

Chas stood up, and joined them " There's more...Paddy tell him...tell him because..."

She looked upset and turned away,

"What's up with her now!" cried Aaron rolling his eyes, " I was just bladdered you silly mare!"

Paddy bit his lip, " Aaron mate...there was not that much booze in your system...me...me and your Mum had a long chat with Dr Holland...she's really nice, by the way..."

Chas gave a _just get on with it_ glare at Paddy, he continued " Well...seeing that you were at a club, and by what that clubber said...you might have something else in your system, so they did a urine test...can't you not remember doing that Aaron...it was when me and your Mum got here..." Aaron couldn't remember, he just looked up at him, pulling a frown,

"What...I only drink beer, or lager!"

Paddy shook his head, " No...no...I mean...a drug..." he muttered, watching Aaron's reaction.

" I do not do drugs!" snapped Aaron defensively.

" No...not that...they think it's Flu...Fliert..." he scratched his head and looked at Chas,

"Rohypnol..." She hissed at him...

" Hey...I don't drink fancy coloured drinks..." laughed Aaron, " those drinks are pretty Gay!" he said in jest.

Chas turned " _Listen, Aaron..._she snapped " please babe..."

"Alright!" cried Aaron, " keep your hair on!"

Paddy sighed and turned toward Chas, " Maybe it's just best if we let the doctor explain things to..."

" No Paddy!...I'm not having some stranger tell him..." Chas squealed.

"what the hell is it, _just spit it out will yahs!_" blasted Aaron with frustration that they were now hiding something from him.

"your drink was spiked Aaron, we are talking of date rape, babe..."Chas said, her eyes watering, " you've been...you were gonna be..." she just couldn't get the words out throught the sobs.

It took Aaron a few minutes to absorb what his mother had told him,

" Date...rape...but...but...that's what happens to birds when they are..."

Aaron's heart began to race as he started to realise what they were telling him, he snapped his head up " Have...Have...Have I been..." he started to get angry and upset.

Chas came forward reasuringly giving him a hug " " No love...no...like we told you the scumbag scarpered before anything could happen babe...you're safe..."

Paddy put a reasuring hand upon Chas's shoulder " hey he's gonna be fine..."

Aaron went quiet...it was so damned frustrating...he could remember having a curry with Ben...they had ended up at Bar West...where he had finished with him...then Jackson came...

Jackson! his heart raced...he must never find out about this...find out how stupid he was for letting this happen.

best to keep him well clear of it...

Aaron's thoughts were rudely interrupted " Hello Aaron, I am Dr Holland...we are going to have a nice chat...", she turned toward Paddy and Chas, " I've made a copy of the results, if Aaron wants to take this further...because for the interest of others he should..."

Dr Holland's voice faded away as his mind wondered to one last image in his head...

...a horrifying image of him sitting at a table, drinking...with Ben...

it was his last memory...

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews...hope everyone is still enjoying the story...I am aiming for a happy ending if anyone is worried...it just get's worse, before it gets better... but it wouldn't be an aarson story otherwise! xx

Aaron ate his toast, the breakfast table was a hub of deathly silence, just the crunching of crispy toast and the slurping of lukewarm tea.

Paddy looked up at Aaron, the poor lad had been quiet since he came out of hospital Sunday afternoon.

It was now Tuesday, and Aaron hadn't been anywhere near the garage for work, a text message chimed broke the silence.

Aaron pulled out his phone, and read the message, his heart raced as he thought about it's sender:

**hey you! text me back will yah...gone off me already have yah :-) text me please i miss yah :-(**

**love J xx**

Aaron bit his lip, and then deleted the message, he just couldn't reply to it, nor to the other 2 he had received the day before.

scraping his chair back, Aaron went and chucked his breakfast things into the sink, Paddy looked up,

" are you not going into work again today..." Paddy asked.

Aaron shot him a death stare " leave it Paddy!" he then disappeared up the stairs to his room, leaving Paddy fretting over Aaron's mental state since the incident.

Aaron laid upon his bed, and Ben came into his mind again, Ben... the nice guy who at chatted him up and made his life happy for a while.

Ben...the guy with the magic smile, and grazy good looks...Ben the guy who could just change and become...someone who can...who can do...who was capable of doing...that to him...

Aaron had told no one about him remembering it was Ben, who had spiked his drink that night...everyone else just believed it was some random guy, who had tried to hit on him...but Aaron knew...he knew...and he craved for revenge.

That afternoon, Aaron walked toward the bus stop, he pulled up his hood over his shaven head, but that wasn't good enough to hide himself from folk he wanted to avoid.

"_OI!_" it was Cain's yell, Aaron paused on main street as Cain came hurrying up to him, in his greasy overalls, " So...you are too sick to work eh...but okay enough to go swanning off somewhere..."

Aaron turned " leave it Cain..."

Cain grabbed him, stopping him from storming off " No you leave it...look I know what happened to yah...your mum told me..."

Aaron rolled his eyes, " great...she never could keep her trap shut her!" he grated.

Cain sighed, " look...I can't even imagine...don't want to imagine...look it's gonna be okay!"

Aaron stared, boring his gaze in to his uncle, " No...it's not okay...it will_ never be okay now!_...feeling helpless...so weak, that somebody could..."

Cain backed off, he hated dealing with all this emotion, it wasn't him " Look...just try and get yourself sorted...and I'll see if I can get your car sorted this week eh...could come back and help me if you want..."

Aaron stared toward his trashed car at the garage, and then justed carried on to the bus stop, " take that as a no then..." breathed Cain..he felt really bad for his nephew, what he's been through...Aaron hated feeling weak...he just couldn't say the right stuff...maybe tomorrow he'll try again.

Aaron had taken the bus into town, and once there, he had immediatley stormed over to Ben's flat in the high street.

Aaron had pressed the buzzer repeatedly with anger boiling up from within him, but there was no answer.

Aaron pulled out his mobile, and made a call to Ben, but Ben's phone was switched to voice mail.

Aaron punched at the door in sheer frustration, then stormed off, he decided to stake out Bar west, surely Ben would turn up there sooner or later.

For over two hours, Aaron sat on a bench opposite Bar West, staring, on look out, never keeping his eyes off the place until his prize came forth, but he never did.

When full darkness took hold, Aaron gave up, there would be other nights, Ben would have to show up sooner or later. Just as he stood someone did catch his eye, Tom he was on the street opposite, heading for Bar West.

Aaron immediately called out " _Tom!...Tom wait will yah..._"

Tom turned around to see Aaron hurrying across the road toward him...Tom knew what this was going to be about..." Hey...look...do you want to talk inside..."

Aaron looked up to Bar West, the place he had been drugged, the place Ben had started some grazy plot to...to... " No...I can't go in there... I just can't...somewhere else...I need to talk to you"

Tom nodded, " Hey...it's okay...there a quieter place around the corner anyhow, you know, the crap place where their ale always tastes flat!"

Aaron nodded in agreement, digging his hands into his hoodie pockets " Alright then...lets go..." Tom lead the way.

"...and so...I haven't seen him since that...you know..." Told Tom, finishing a sip from his rank pint, in the quiet bar they had entered 10 minutes previous.

Aaron rolled his beer glass around between his thumbs, and looked up to Tom, who had finished his story of how he had stopped Ben getting him into the cab.

" thanks...thanks I mean it...you saved me from being..." started Aaron, struggling to get the words out.

Tom shook his head, " don't...it's too much to thank me...Ben's supposed to be my best mate...I feel responsible..."

Aaron shook his own head, " nah...you're not, there's a big difference, you are not a scumbag like him!"

Tom turned, finishing his awful pint " He's done some pretty nasty things in his time...but there are limits...and I thought last time was OTT!"

Aaron snapped up " what last time...Tom...", Tom turned to face Aaron,

" It...it was Ben...who trashed your car mate...I'm sorry..."

The anger boiled up in Aaron's veins, his fists clenched, " I just wanna...I just wanna get him...and..."

Tom quickly leaned forward, " don't be like him Aaron...don't even lower yourself to his standards..."

Aaron calmed himself down, revenge was a dish best served up cold anyhow , he looked up to Tom " why do you do it...why do you put up with him...he's always putting you down...to be honest, I used to find it amusing to watch...but...he's always doing it..."

Tom shook his head, " Me and Ben...have a history...it's a long, long story...look..." he faced Aaron directly, " ...there's something you need to know...and now Ben's seemed to have gone AWOL...it's gonna be up to me to tell yah..."

Aaron finally finished the dregs of his awful beer, " tell me what..." he asked.

Tom swallowed nervously, and looked up " Ben...Ben was sorta seeing someone else...when he was with you..." he began.

Aaron sighed, and slapped a hand on his forehead " Now you telling me he's a cheating scumbag...tell you what, if he calls you braindead, what does that make me..."

"look...all I know is...his name is Lee...I never met him...but he sounded like a piece of work himself..." told Tom.

Aaron's heart raced again, so Ben was a lying cheating ar*ehole, what other big surprizes were going to come crawling out the wood work now...

"...Aaron...Ben went for a check up at the hospital..." Tom began cautiously.

Aaron smirked, first time in nearly 3 days, " something serious I hope!"

Tom nodded " No...Aaron listen...it was at the sexual health clinic he went to...he thinks this Lee has given him something, he had heard a rumour about him...on the gay scene like..."

Aaron's face dropped, " W...what...Tom..." he was becoming worked up and anxious " what's he got Tom..."

Tom shook his head, " I don't know...he never finished the conversation...but I am saying...recommending like...is you need to get yourself checked out mate..." he said sadly.

Aaron couldn't believe all this...he couldn't take it all in...he had trusted Ben...he had let the guy into his home...introduced him to Paddy and his mum...and his friends in the village...

...and now he might have an infection...spiking his drink was bad enough to think about...

...but to be told this...after that night he thought his nightmare was over...

Aaron was harrowingly realising...starting to have a dread feeling...that his nightmare was actually...only just beginning..!

TBC

Please review everyone...xx


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17 of 20

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Emmerdale or it's Characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews...only 3 more chapters to go after this one, then I'm signing off xxx

Aaron had yet another sleepless night, his head full of worry of what he might have.

Aaron's bed sheets were soaked through with his sweat, even though it had been a freezing cold late January night.

Aaron turned his head to face Jackson's smiling face on the photoframe upon his bedside unit, he was due home today, and Jackson had been true to his promise and texted Aaron every day...Aaron hadn't responded to any of them.

Cain had tried to cheer him up the day before, his car, his beloved car, that had been trashed by Ben was starting to look like a car again, and not a wreck.

Aaron could only plaster on a fake smile, deep down he was so full of worry...worried to the point his stomach felt like he was doing somersorts.

It wasn't only the day Jackson was due home...but it was Friday, the day he had arranged to meet Tom at the hospital, and he was dreading it.

Over breakfast Paddy smiled at him over his cornflakes, " Hey...Cain's coming along champion with your car..."

Aaron plastered his fake smile on, as he drank his tea " Yeah...it'll be ready in a week..."

Paddy stood up, and cleared the breakfast things, " Just be sure not to play boy racer around those country lanes...like Ben does in that Capri of his..." Paddy then turned from the sink,

" come to think of it, I haven't seen Ben around lately...have you and him fallen out or something..."

Aaron stood up and walked off without a further word to Paddy, he didn't want to _ever_ think about Ben, let alone talk about him.

Out side, as he walked to the garage, Pearl stopped him on her way back from the shop with a pint of milk, "Hello Aaron...when are we going to see the lovely Benjamin again...I'm missing his charming good looks to brighten up my day..." she cooed.

" He's not all that you know!" Aaron cried, and stormed off up the road, Pearl just smiled, she was well used to Aaron's little outbursts, they happened all the time.

At the garage, Cain was miffed at his nephew, when Aaron told him he needed to take a couple of hours off.

" You've haven't been here most of the week!, I know you've got alot going on in your head... what is it now you need time off for!"

Aaron threw the spanner down " Just need a couple of hours off Cain, Ryan said he'll cover for me"

Cain shook his head " Seems like I'm running a charity here...2 hours max ok...and in future don't take the p*ss...do you here me!"

Aaron had taken the bus to the hospital, and once he arrived he had texted Tom his whereabouts.

Aaron's legs felt like jelly, he really wanted to just run and go...forget it all...but he knew he had to do this, he needed to do this for himself.

At the hospital, Aaron and Tom sat in the waiting room of the sexual worried well clinic, Aaron's stomach churned in discomfort.

Tom read a magazine beside him, he could sense Aaron's gut wretched feeling, by his body language, " Hey...it's not all that bad...a blood test and some swabs...I've had it done before" he said trying to reasure him.

It didn't work, and Aaron felt even worse when the nurse came through to the waiting room

"Aaron Livesey..."

Aaron nodded and stood up, his hands were clammy, and he felt scared, Tom smiled at him

" It's okay...it won't take long...10 minutes, and you'll be out"

Aaron followed the pleasent nurse into the practice room, and the door closed quietly behind them.

On the bus journey back home, Aaron couldn't stop thinking about the clinic. The nurse had explained everything she was going to do, she had taken blood for HIV, Syphilis and Hepatitis B and C...then he had been swabed in the gential area for Chlamydia and Gorronnorea...

The nurse was friendly, and as well as explaining what she was doing, she told him why she was doing it.

She had also mentioned about HIV councelling before the test was done, but Aaron had refused, what is done is done...what will be will be...he hated it, but it was just the way it was.

Once off the bus, Aaron needed to get back to the garage, Cain was gonna kill him, he was late as it was, but it was a blue builders van parked outside smithy that got his attention...it was Jackson's van.

Aaron quickly stuffed all his STI info packs in his pocket, and raced toward the house, Paddy was already at the door, "Aaron...Jackson's here...he says that you and him are...you know...back together...what happened to Ben, have you two split up" he babbled on.

Aaron shoved Paddy out the way " do one now, and mind your own..." and he closed the door in him.

Jackson sat in the lounge, he stood up quickly as Aaron entered, he shoved his hands deep into his pockets and cracked a smile, " hello stranger...you miss me...or maybe not because you never returned any of me texts...what was it... no credit I bet!"

Aaron bit his lip and just stared at him, it seemed so long ago since that night...a whole week ago...

"Hey, Paddy tells me you haven't even told him about us...are you ashamed of me or something Aaron..." Jackson joked..." Aaron..."

It was too much for Aaron to bare...to much to soon...he flared up " just go will yah..." he snapped coldly.

Jackson's smile changed to a big frown of sheer puzzlement " What..."

"You heard me...just go...you and me...it's all a mistake...that's why I never told Paddy about us!" Aaron lied.

Jackson's mouth was open, agape, this was the last thing he had expected to come back to.

"But...I thought...me and you..." he looked up at Aaron, looking at him directly in his eyes,

" You said you loved me...you did"

"I lied...I lied to you, just told you what you wanted to hear!" Aaron barked, turning his back on Jackson, afraid he'll notice his eyes watering.

" Cheers for this...thanks Aaron..." Jackson headed to the door and turned, his own big brown eyes threatening to spill " You know what...I was soooo looking foward to seeing yah...I came straight here from Birmingham...I even thought about coming back early because I missed you sooo much..."

A lone tear fell down Aaron's cheek...he remained quiet...the lounge was silent.

" see you around...or not" Jackson slammed the door on the way out, Aaron darted to the window to see Jackson climb into his van.

Aaron couldn't do it...could he...he woundn't let Jackson drive away for a second time in their relationship...

Aaron screamed out "JACKSON...JACKSON WAIT..." and he ran out the cottage and ran managed to stop the van...Aaron's eyes staring straight into Jackson's, both in tears,

" I need to talk to yah..." Aaron cried..." please don't go...I'm sorry... I'm _so_ _scared_ Jackson... I'm scared...I need to talk to yah...

...please don't leave me...".

tbc

reviews all welcome...xxxx


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18 of 20

DISCLAIMER: I do not Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: thanks for all your kind reviews, not long to the end now!

Aaron laid in Jackson's arms, it was the second night in a row Aaron had stayed over at Jackson's masonete in town, Hazel had gone down to Aunt Polly's for the week in London, so they had had the place to themselves.

Aaron hadn't really slept properly for days, but since sleeping with Jackson, with his head firmly on his chest, he finally had, because he finally felt safe.

But it was Jackson's turn not able to sleep, his anger building up gradually, since Aaron had tearfully told him about what had happened to him, since he'd been away, since the very night he'd left Aaron, that first night now more than a week ago.

Over the four day's Jackson had been back, Aaron told him about how Ben had spiked his drink, and tried to take him home, he also learned about Aaron's ordeal at the sexual health clinic all because of Ben's affair with some scumbag lowlife.

Jackson gazed down at Aaron, the boy's head laying on his chest and weakly smiled, he was going to keep him safe now...he had to...it was his duty...and also he blamed himself...for everything...if, back on that October night he hadn't over reacted...and drove off and ended it with Aaron...he would never of met Ben...that's just how he personally saw it at present.

Aaron opened his eyes, and Jackson could see his slightly frightened look, until he realised he was with Jackson, he was safe,

" Morning Mr sleepy, " whispered Jackson with a smile, and brushed Aaron's cheek with his fingers, soothing him, it was time to get up.

Aaron had showered and got dressed quickly, he was getting himself all worked up and anxious, the day had finally arrived to collect his test results from the clinic. When he came down stairs, he joined Jackson at the kitchen table where he had made a cooked breakfast for both of them.

Aaron stared at the cooked food " Jackson...I can't eat it..." Jackson smiled and placed his arms around Aaron's neck,

" Try...you've got to keep your strength up..." , he quickly kissed him on the lips, and as Aaron's stomach churned, he sat down, dreading the hospital looming...it was on his mind constantly.

Jackson sat opposite him " sooo...you slept sound last night" he said, peppering his food.

Aaron took a mouthful of bacon, " Yeah...i did...you...", he looked up as he asked, because Aaron knew that Jackson hadn't...he hadn't had a goodnights kip since he told him about Ben.

"Yeah good..." he lied, cracking into a smile, Aaron just nodded not wanting them to start a conversation about it, in case Ben's name came up...he didn't want to talk about Ben.

Jackson looked up, big brown eyes focusing on Aaron tentively, " hey...I've got a little surprize lined up with you..."

Aaron pulled a frown, "What..." he asked,

"You have to wait and see...later...after we go to the hospital for your results..." replied Jackson slurping his mug of tea.

Aaron stood up, not finishing his food " I've got to...get ready..."

Jackson smiled " not gonna eat that sausage..." he said it with a twinkle in his eye, but Aaron didn't want to play along " I need the bog...again..." he then sloped off upstairs.

Jackson really felt for his boyfriend...he had been through so much, and he hadn't been around to stop it...to protect him...

...but an emotion was starting to rise within him, one he wasn't acustomed too...a feeling for a certain ex boyfriend of Aaron's what scared him...a feeling new to him...hate.

At midday, they both sat in the waiting room of the sexual health clinic, Aaron was actually sitting in the very seat he had sat on, at his last visit.

Jackson sat beside him, both sitting in silence, and then the very thing Aaron dreaded to hear all morning sung out,

" Aaron Livesey..."

It was even the same nurse, Aaron felt better about that because he felt he could trust her.

Aaron stood and looked physically shaken, Jackson stood up immediately, and took Aaron's hand,

" hey it's gonna be alright...it will..." Jackson soothed.

Aaron wanted to believe Jackson, he so wanted for this whole nightmare to end, he nodded at the older lad with a hint of a nervous smile, and followed the nurse through to the practice room.

Aaron paused at the doorway, and turned with a tear streaming down his cheek, Jackson hurried forward closing the gap between them " hey...remember what we said...what ever the outcome...I will always stand by you...I promised you that...and I'll keep it"

Aaron held out his hand to his boyfriend " can you come in with me..." he sobbed.

Jackson took it and smiled eyes full of love " I thought you'd never ask...I just thought you wanted to do this yourself...come on..." he nodded his head toward the smiling nurse who waited patiently for them " let's face this together shall we..." Aaron tried to smile, but he couldn't, they both entered and shut the door gently behind them.

Aaron sat in Jackson's van crying...crying in sheer relief of the test results.

Aaron had been given the all clear...Jackson rubbed Aaron's shoulder " see...you are okay...you didn't have nowt to worry over...but I know that's easier said than done"

Aaron turned to him " but I have to have a second HIV test..." he started.

" yeah...in three months, and it's likely to be negative...she told you so...so stop worrying and give me a hug, you"

Aaron and Jackson embraced arkwardly in the van, and as Jackson pulled away, he kissed Aaron tentively and smiled " I'll tell you what...I'll take you back to the village..."

Aaron was busy staring at his test results, he replied " Why...I wanna go back to yours..."

Jackson turned the ignition key and started the vans engine, and turned " I've got that little surprize for you remember..."

As the Van drove into the village, Aaron could already see what his little surprize was, and by god, it wasn't little.

On the forecourt of the garage was his car...his beloved car Paddy had bought him for his birthday...the very car trashed by his pshyco Ex, Ben.

It was amazingly standing as good as new, with a complete new spray job...in the colours what Aaron had so wanted.

" My car...my car it's..." Aaron cried, and jumped out the van when it came to a stop, Jackson was hot after him.

" my car, I can't believe it...!" Cain came forward,

" So...there you are...I hope you are gonna turn in for work tomorrow ...Ryans called in sick!"

told Cain.

Aaron nodded staring at the car in a daze of disbelief, " yeah...yeah I will...but...this...this is gonna cost..."

Cain chewed his gum with a grin, and pointed to the brand new tyres sitting in the garage,

" and even more...cos they're got to be fitted yet...and if you are lucky sunshine, I'll might do it today..."

Aaron hurried toward the tyres, completely speechless..." but...it's the ones in that place in town...the ones i was saving up for..." he gasped, he turned toward his uncle,

" but how am I gonna pay for this...you take it out me wages...but then I won't have much left..." Aaron worried, trying to figure out just how long it would take for him to pay Cain back.

Cain shook his head, " no...it's all down to twinkle toes here...it's him you should thank..."

Cain had ment Jackson, Aaron turned to face him, his hands in his pockets, with a big sheepish smile on his face, " it was my bonus...i got...on that contract in Birmingham...well...i...i spent it all on you..." Cain decided to make him self scarce, just in case it got to mushy for him to stomach.

Aaron closed the gap between them " but why..."

Jackson rolled his eyes " why do you think!...just...be carefull in it yeah...because I'm not stepping foot in it when you're driving" he said in jest.

Aaron was now full of beans, as he started doing the once over on his car " So how much did all this cost..."

"never you mind...Now..." he took Aaron's arm and lead him back toward the van, " why don't we go back to mine...and we could celebtrate your news..."

Aaron smiled " yeah...but we can go out to..."

Jackson just laughed, " that's what I ment...what did you mean...anyway...how about we head to Bar West and..."

Aaron paused at the van, " No...not that place Jackson...please..."

Jackson and Aaron got in the van, and Jackson put an hand upon Aaron's knee" look you are gonna have to face it some time...it'll be okay"

"_He might be there!_" said Aaron, alittle anxious.

" and you mean Ben...look you're have to face him to...sooner or later...but I will be with yah...I will never let him hurt you again..." promised Jackson.

Aaron just nodded unsurely, he knew he'd have to face Ben again at some point...but he was dreading it...

dreading seeing that face again...

that face who know was in his nightmares...and won't go away...

and unknown to him...he was gonna meet him sooner than later...

TBC

All reviews welcome...xx

I hope every one is pleased Aaron is ok...I never intended him to be raped or be given some virus...it was just to emphaise how evil Ben is...hope i never upset anyone MARKAB xxx


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19 of 20

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews...and for those of you who put my mind at rest over this storyline...you know who you are...xxx

It was valentine's day, Aaron and Jackson hadn't even left the bedroom yet, and it was nearly midday.

Aaron rolled over, and stared at the giant card that sat on the floor beside his the bed, there was even a cuddly toy attached to it, and the header read TO MY WONDERFUL BOYFRIEND.

The card was of course from Jackson, he feel guilty really, because Jackson was holdng his card from him, it was just a standard size norm that read TO SOMEONE SPECIAL.

" it's fine, it's the thought that counts..." Jackson said with a smile on his face, Aaron couldn't even read his card, opened up it took over Jackson's side too,

" you went abit overboard... didn't yah" Aaron cried.

Jackson laughed out loud, " nothing for the best for my cuddly boyfriend!"

"Cuddly!" Cried Aaron playfully, and rolled on top of Jackson, and pulled him into a cuddle, his face was just inches from Jackson's and, they kissed.

When Aaron pulled away Jackson gasped, " and what was that for..."

Aaron pulled a side ways smirk at his boyfriend, " it's because I love you...dah!"

Hazel was sat in the kitchen when Aaron and Jackson had finally made an appearance, she looked at her watch, with a big sigh, "...about time you two crawled out your pit...heavy night was it..."

" A late one yeah..." breathed Jackson pouring himself an orange juice from the fridge, Hazel stood up with a knowing smirk " I know it was late, my lovely boy...because I was kept up half the night by your bed banging up agaist the wall again...I said to my self..."

"...Mum.." said Jackson trying to stop her, to save Aaron the embarrassment, but he was to late,

"...I said Hazel, one of those boys has alot of staminer, and if you take after your father..."

Jackson was agape in shock " Mum...shut up! " he cried out, Aaron, red as a beetroot, had already disappeared out of sight.

" I'm only saying love...that maybe it's time for you to get a new one that's all..." she moved to give him a hug " I'm only saying...and... that bed rattles as well...Now..." she snatched up her medication from the counter, "... it's time for me to start rattling myself, and take my midday meds"

Jackson watched his mum disappear upstairs, then he pushed open the back door , and stepped out to the back yard to see Aaron having his first smoke of the day.

" she's gone upstairs mate...sorry about that!" apologised Jackson " I know how you don't like all that up front..."

Aaron nodded taking a drag of his ciggy, " I know...I should have got used to it by now...any way..." he glanced at his watch, " we better make tracks soon...we're meeting Adam and this new bird of his at Bar west tonight...and i've got to go home first..." he then gave Jackson a sheepish smile, "...is it alright to leave me card here...if Paddy sees it, he'll just take the mick...and as for Cain..."

"It's fine...now let's feed that belly of yours, and I'll drive yah..."

That evening, Bar West was heaving with Valentine's night punters, Jackson and Aaron stood at the bar with there first pint, both had tarted themselves up to look gorgeous for eachother.

Adam and his new girlfriend, Mia, came hurrying up to them, Aaron turned towards them clocking their arrival, " thought you two were blowing us out..." he told.

Adam laughed " had to wait for her to get ready..." Mia tapped him playfully on his arm,

" hey less of the cheek you...", she turned toward Jackson, " i'm Mia, by the way...we've never had the pleasure..." Jackson grinned at her, and took her hand and kissed it, " ...and can I say you look lovely tonight!", Adam laughed out loud, as Aaron rolled his eyes, " Jackson always the gent...pity it's never rubbed off on you mate..." he teased Aaron.

Aaron pulled a face " and you..." he shot back in jest.

Jackson bought the round of drinks, and they all grabbed a booth to sit at.

The night started off pleasent enough, and Jackson had a laugh with Adam about the size of the card he bought Aaron...and the size of Aaron's to Jackson.

"Always was a cheapskate!" laughed Adam taking the mick, tongue in cheek.

" Well I got the works...heart shaped chocs, and flowers!" cooed Mia, not wanting to be left out.

Aaron pulled a frown as he finished his beer, " proberly from the petrol station, that's his usual trick!"

"Oi you!" laughed Adam , Jackson laughed as well but stopped when he saw someone standing up at the bar he wanted to see.

Jackson stood, " back in a mo...I've just seen someone I wanna see,"

"Who's that..." asked Aaron looking, but he didn't notice Tom at the bar, " never you mind...I'll buy a round when I get back..."

Jackson followed Tom to the dancefloor, that was way out of Aaron sight level, " Hey...wait" called Jackson, grabbing Tom's shoulder.

Tom turned around " hey Jackson...hi mate...", Jackson smiled at him and nodded to the bar

"let me buy you a drink"

Tom frowned " but why...oh I get it, it's valentines day...sorry mate you're not my type...I wish!" he said in jest.

Jackson laughed out loud and shook his head, " no I mean it...it's for Aaron...for looking out for him for me...when he needed it, I owe you big time mate..."

Tom waved his arm " it's ok...it was nothing!"

" It was...Aaron was nearly..." Jackson hated that thought, " just take a drink from me yeah..."

Tom smiled and nodded his head, " well, if you insist..." his eyes then glanced over Jackson's shoulder, before turning back to face him, Jackson twisted his head around with a frown and saw Ben.

Ben chatting to his mates on the dance floor, chatting and laughing, like he didn't have a care in the world!

Jackson, in protective mode, immediately scanned for Aaron, he was okay, still in the booth chatting and having a laugh with Adam and Mia.

Jackson turned to Tom, " are you and _him_ still mates..."

Tom nodded in defence, " no way...as I told Aaron there are limits to his behaviour, and he crossed the line big time for what he did to Aaron!"

Jackson wished Tom well, and headed back to the booth, before Aaron called out a search party for him. Adam had gone to the toilet, Aaron turned as Jackson sat " hey...where have you been"

"Awww...did you miss me " Jackson teased, and at the same time he kept a look out for Ben, he had lost track of him, but the he spotted him...talking to Adam near the toilets, Jackson jumped to his feet again.

"Where are you off to now!" cried Aaron looking up from his pint, " It's my turn to get a round in "

Jackson just smiled at him quickly, and saw Ben vanish into the gents, Adam was on his way back across the dancefloor, Jackson went and pulled Adam to one side, out of sight from Aaron.

"So...I saw you and Ben having a chat..." he told.

"Yeah..."answered Adam, " I said it was a shame him and Aaron didn't work out...not that i'm chuffed he's back with you mind!"

Jackson stared at the toilet door, like a lion awaiting for it's prey, but he couldn't wait, " Back in a mo..." Jackson barked at Adam and stormed off, his fists clenched as he headed to the gents.

Adam shrugged it off, he'd never ever had seen Jackson in that kind of mood before, and it surprized him, adam sat back at the table as Mia turned with her empty glass, " hey...what took you so long...a girl could flake out waiting for you to show"

Adam pulled a face " I got held up talking with Ben...another spritzer is it..."

Aaron's head snapped up with a gaze of dread forming " Ben!" he cried...

Ben zipped up his flys, and turned to the sink to wash his hands, he then looked into the mirror to see Jackson leaning against the exit, arms folded across his chest, and his expression cold with hateful.

" Ohhh...armm" stuttered Ben, not really knowing what to say.

" Sooo...is that how you generally start a conversation..." asked Jackson coldly "...or do you just spike their drinks first..."

Ben held up his arms in defence " hey...I don't want any trouble ...I don't know what Aaron's ment to of said..."

Jackson closed the gap between them " He's said plenty...and i'm not liking any of it..."

Ben shook his head " look Jackson mate, all that's in the past now...let's just move on, I have"

Jackson pulled his eyebrowes together, " _what!_...you act like you don't care...what you did to him...you scared him"

Ben had had enough of this, " look, Aaron was asking for it...he's as easy as they come..."

Jackson didn't want to do this, he had faught against it, all his moral views blinded...the anger building up within him, how dare this scumbag dis his boyfriend.

Jackson suddenly grabbed hold of Ben, and throw him up against the wall, his forearm up against Ben's chest, " you try telling that to Aaron, you scumbag...I'm not a violent guy...ask anyone...but you..." he tightened his grip " You...I'll gladly do time for...!"

Jackson then pulled Ben off from the wall, and held him out ahead of him,...

...clenched his fist...

and got ready to punch Ben hard...

TBC

All reviews welcome...xxx

The next chapter is the last in this story...but I have been working on a follow up/sequal, that begins 3 months after this story, it begins with the fall out of events here, then it moves to a story of temptation for one of them, that nearly tears them apart, before a tragedy pulls the boys back closer together than ever... let me know if you want this follow up!


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: thanks for all the reviews...xxx final chapter...but will be writing a sequel xx

Chapter starts off immediatley from 19, in the gents at Bar West.

"_JACKSON NO!_"

Jackson turned toward the cry from the exit door of the gents...his Aaron stood there, watching him just about to slap Ben into next week.

Jackson could feel the anger inside him subside, because of Aaron's presence.

"Jackson please...don't do it...you are not like him...you are not like me...you don't hurt anyone...!" cried Aaron, desparate for his boyfriend not to do something he knew he would instantly regret.

" oh come on Jackson mate, you are not gonna let me get away with all this are yah..." Ben sneered trying to push Jackson's stress levels up again.

Jackson's fist was still clenched, he held it up, then lowered it again as he battled with his anger, Aaron stepped forward,

"Come on Jackson...come back out...he's not worth the bother is he...i'll buy you a beer..." he coaxed.

Ben grinned, knowing how conflicted Jackson was at the moment " come on Jackson...surely you are not going to show Aaron how weak you really are...come on man, are you really going to just let me get way..._are you!"_ he jibed.

Jackson tightened his lips, he kept glancing from Ben's face and then toward Aaron's,

"Come on Jackson come with me..._please!" _begged Aaron " you're better than him..."

Ben laughed finding that amusing, " Really!...well come on Jackson...you know you wanna hit me...do it man...or do I have to give you a reason...like telling you in full detail, how I was gonna rape your boyfriend!"

Jackson saw red, and clenched his fist to pull the punch, but Aaron grabbed him before he could strike, " NO!...no Jackson, step away, please..._for me Jackson...step away for me!"_

Jackson withdrew letting go of Bens's shirt collar, Aaron pulled Jackson away, Ben rolled his eyes at the sight of a little cuddle between them, Aaron trying to calm his boyfriend down "how touching!"

Aaron withdrew from his embrace with Jackson, and moved forward toward Ben, getting up all close and personal...face to face...eyeball to eyeball...

" You see...I can look you straight in the eyes...and I feel nothing...nothing at all...because you are nothing Ben...I was scared of you...of what you did...and I hated the way you made me feel...but now...now I feel nothing...I've confronted my fear, and you know what..." Aaron cracked a smile "...it feel's great!"

Ben shook his head, tidying himself up " what ever..." he muttered, and made for the exit, he turned before leaving " hope you two are happy...because you certainly deserve eachother" Ben then flashed a smile, and disappeared back into the club.

Aaron took Jackson into his arms, and they simply hugged eachother for comfort...after a minute or so Aaron pulled away and asked " can we go home...please..."

Jackson nodded " course...let's go and tell Adam and Mia we going..."

For the next few days, Aaron and Jackson stayed at the Village, the village has it's moments, but at least it was quieter here...and that's what they needed.

Aaron also caught up with work...Cain had been really good, considering what Aaron had been through, but he knew he had to get back to normal, and pull his wait...do his job.

It was Saturday, a week after the events at Bar West, Aaron had gone out for a drink with Adam at the Woolpack, Jackson sat with Paddy watching TV at Smithy.

Paddy turned " So...how's your Mum...still on the medication is she..."

Jackson pulled a smile " you know... Mums just mum...she never changes...it fact she's been on top form..." he bit his lip, and looked up " I'm sorry Paddy..."

Paddy turned from the TV screen, to see Jackson had tears streaming down his face " I'm sooo sorry..." he sobbed.

Paddy slided closer to him on the couch " Jackson mate...what's up...what are you sorry about...hey...you are not leaving Aaron again are you..." he babbled.

Jackson shook his head " no...course not...it's just...I should have been here to protect Aaron...but I wasn't...I just buggered off to Manchester when I thought he didn't love me...I just left him to it..."

Paddy shook his own head at him " hey mate...what happened to Aaron isn't your fault..."

Jackson turned to him...face so sad..." It is...even if we were split up...I should have been there for him...he was new to the gay scene...he makes out he's so tough in the real world, this village...but on the scene he's like a child...he's to trusting...I should have been there, to look after him...he's not even been on the scene for a year yet and look what's happened!"

Jackson faced the carpet in shame " I failed him...I failed you Paddy"

Paddy pulled Jackson into a bear hug as the poor boy sobbed his heart out " Listen you...this is not your fault...and you haven't failed him or me...I'm actually glad you and him are back together " he soothed " truth be told...I couldn't really take to Ben...but don't tell Aaron!"

Jackson pulled away and faked a smile through the tears , he promised Aaron he wound never spill to anyone that it was Ben who spiked his drink that night...Aaron didn't want it known...and Jackson respected that...he'll keep his promise to him.

Jackson looked up to the clock on the wall above the fireplace " look...it's turning out time at the pub...I promised i'd meet him", he stood up and slipped his coat on, then he looked down to Paddy " thanks Paddy...there are somethings I can't say to mum..." Paddy nodded with a kind smile " I can amagine that..." and with that Jackson left the house to go meet Aaron.

Aaron stepped out the Woolpack with his Mum and Adam, " Well love..." told Chas " we must catch up tomorrow...I want to hear all the details of you and Jackson getting back together!"

Aaron pulled a frown " as if!...I see you tomorrow but I aint telling you anything!"

Chas laughed and tottered off up the road in her heels, Adam turned " well good luck with that... and I'll see you later..." it was Adam who noticed Jackson standing near the wall nearby.

When Adam had gone, Aaron turned in the dark and approached Jackson, his hands dug deep in his pockets, " Soooo...you wanna have a late night walk..." he asked.

Aaron and Jackson walked hand in hand, and made their way to the bridge and both leaned upon the stone wall, both staring down to the river,

"So, what's on your mind...spill" teased Aaron, he knew Jackson liked a walk to clear his mind.

"Ben..." admitted Jackson, he turned " I know I shouldn't but..."

Aaron shook his head " Hey...don't...we've won...it's only a small victory I know...and I wish we could break his legs or something...but I am not having nightmares anymore!...and you know what...it's because I faced him...I told him he's nothing!"

Jackson nodded cupping Aaron's face "I guess we can put it all behind us now..."

Aaron placed his arms around Jackson's neck " yeah...and remember you beat him too...you wanted to deck him...he wanted you to hit him...and you didn't!"

Jackson shrugged " I sooo wanted too...Aaron if you hadn't been there..."

" No...you wouldn't of...as I said, you're not like me...you're a better person...more of a man he'll ever be..." told Aaron,

Jackson smirked at him, as they shivered in the February cold, " you're give me a big head..."

"...better not It's bigger enough as it is " laughed Aaron.

Jackson kissed him tenderly, both pulling closer together for warmth, " So..." he started

" now Ben's in the past...we have to think about the future.."

Aaron nodded " Yeah...and...and I want it to be with you...what ever we face..."

Jackson gently kissed Aaron's forehead, " Well...you and me can face the future together...

what ever life throws at us next...!"

Hope you enjoyed this fic...it will continue in my sequel story. Look out for it, it's called 'NOW YOU'VE GOT ME...CAN I KEEP YAH!' MARKAB xxx


End file.
